


271

by TheWorldIsOurCliche



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance, based on show, post 4th season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 38,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsOurCliche/pseuds/TheWorldIsOurCliche
Summary: After months of back and forth, loving and hurting, William and Noora are finally back where they belong: Together. It may seem like a long time, but for Noora and William, 271 days will change their lives forever.(Takes place after SKAM finale)Updates on: Mondays, Wednesday and Sundays. Eventual Fridays.





	1. prologue

Summer of 18.

Everything was calm, warm, beautiful. The month of June had brought summer to Oslo, which meant that it was finally warm enough to hang outside. Of course, The Girl Squad were not the ones to pass out on this opportunity. It was their last week of school, Russ was behind them (successfully, surprisingly) and there was only one exam left. Then it was over and done. Three years at Nisse had flown by, not easily and without trouble, but together they'd managed. 

 

Noora, Chris, Eva, Sana and Vilde had met up at a local café in the middle of Oslo, and were now sitting outside to soak in the cozy sun as they drank their beverages. All had their eyes closed, leaning back and simply enjoying the moment as simple as it was.

"I should be at home worrying about my Spanish exam," Eva broke the silence, but not bothered enough to straighten up in her seat or even open her eyes.

"Yeah, me too," Noora replied.

"Shut up. You speak that shit fluently."

A soft chuckle danced off Noora's ruby-red lips.

"Ja ja, Eva. But still: I'm ready for that dritt to be over. For good."

All the girls nodded in unision.

"True," Sana added. "At least biology is my last. Going to kick some ass in there."

"I wish I had your confidence, Sana," Noora straightened up before taking a sip of her cocoa. Cold cocoa, of course.

"I wish I had your boyfriend," this was of course Chris, taking a sip of her famous drinking-yoghurt. All the girls broke out in laughter, even Noora, who couldn't help herself.

"Watch out, Noora. I'm comin' for yo man!"

Noora shook her head, causing her blonde locks til follow the movement. It was longer than ever before, but still reminded everyone of beautiful, white pearls. "I'd like to see you try, Chris. He's all yours if you can get him."

The girl squad ooooh'ed at the statement.

"It's on. Watch out, William"

Once again, the girls couldn't help but laugh. That was one of the many reasons why Noora loved them so much. With them, everything was better and much more fun. Even the hardest times became much easier with these girls. Noora leaned back, letting her gaze pan over each individual of the little group. Pretty sure of the fact that she couldn't have made it without each one of them, another smile spread on her face. Even when she fucked up, with William and Vilde for example, they hadn't judged her. These girls were the most forgiving creatures alive. Of that, she was sure.

"Speaking of William," Eva started, pushing her shades off and into her brown hair. "Any news on the 'apartment'-frontier?"

They'd been hunting for an apartmen for a while now. Last summer, after deciding to stay at Kollektivet with Eskild and Linn, William had decided to get a place of his own. With some financial help from his dad, he'd gotten himself a new, beautiful apartment near his Law school in Oslo centrum. Both had clothe and other necessary things at the other's place, as they often ended up staying at each other's for a couple of days at a time.

"Ja well, we haven't found a place yet. But William mentioned selling his place, and just move into Kollektivet, while we look for a place. That'll save us some rent."

"That's probably a good idea. Especially in Oslo. Everything is serr expensive," Vilde added. "Magnus and I've been looking for a place as well, and even the smallest, oldest and ugliest apartments are so expensive. Might as well move into a rotten basement."

She received a nod from Noora, "Exactly."

"Oh shut up, your boyfriend is rich," Eva laughed.

Noora blushed, smiling shyly. She knew she had advantages, compared to Vilde, but she didn't like talking about it or admitting to it. It's not like William's money actually mattered to her, but it was nice that they had a bigger budget for important things like a place to live together.

"Either way," the blonde changed the subject, "I just can't wait to be out of Nissen for good, and onto better things."

"Preach, girl," Chris added to the statement, raising her yoghurt.

The other girls joined with their respective beverages, gently nudging them against each other.

"Here's to the future!" Chris added.

Noora followed up on Chris' mini-speech .

"Yes! To the future and much more!"


	2. DAY 1 : JUNE 4TH (pt. 1)

It was the end of the afternoon, but the sun was still wide and bright in the sky, when Noora pushed open Kollektivet's front door. As per usual, she looked around, trying to spot eventual roomies, before she kicked off her shoes.

"Eskild? Linn? William?" She called down the hall, semi-expecting an answer since the door was unlocked - then again, it wouldn't be the first time Eskild or Linn had gone out without locking the door. There was no direct answer, but she suddenly heard voices coming from down the hall. 

"Would you let it go, Eskild? I said I was sorry."

So William was home.

"I can't believe you guys used MY last condom. When I said that Noora needed pikk, I didn't mean that you guys should use this lovely, family apartment as your little hore-house. I swear, you two fuck like rabbits."

And Eskild. Definitely Eskild.

She immediately went to the kitchen to prepare some tea, deciding that the guys needed time to settle their argument - not because a part of her thought it was really endearing and entertaining.

"How was I supposed to know it was yours? It was on the kitchen counter. How fucking family friendly is that?"

"At least I choose to let the kids know about birth control instead of hiding it!" Eskild argued back, not giving up his case.

Noora couldn't help but chuckle as she poured the now boiling water into a mug and added the tea. This argument was so pointless, and she loved it. Being the rational person that she is, Noora decide to stop hiding and made her way to the living room.

"It doesn't even surprise me that you call that family friendly. You do happen to be the guy who invented The Lion King-blowjobs."

William had just finished up his comeback, when Noora entered the room. He was sitting on one of the couches, one leg slung over the other, arms resting on the back of the couch - confident as ever. She could tell Eskild was about to leave the room - and the lost argument - when he spotted Noora.

"Oh halla, TRAITOR!" He shot Noora his angriest look, as he stomped out of the living room.

Having barely entered the room, Noora looked after her friend as he stomped away, before turning back to look at her boyfriend. She sent him a look of confusion and raised eyebrows.

"Well," she walked over the couch and sat down besides him. "That sure did sound interesting."

He let his head fall back against the couch's back, sighing and placing a hand over his face.

"Don't even mention it," he stayed still for a while, before removing his hand and turning his head to look at her. It was still resting against the back of her couch, allowing her to start playing with his brown locks.

"I can't wait till we get a place of our own," he mumbled, closing his eyes in relaxation caused by her calm touch. She smiled.

"So we can "fuck like rabbits" without getting yelled at?"

William's lips spread into a wide smile mixed with a chuckle. His eyes opened, his deep brown ones meeting her pale green ones.

"I wont argue with that," he turned his head, allowing his lips to peck her hand that was in his hair. "you know what I mean. I love Eskild and Linn, you know that. But I miss having space that is just ours. It really hits me, when we're at my place, you know?"

Her hand slowly slipped out of his hair, down his face, before bopping his nose with her index finger. She was still smiling, simply more subtle than before. It was followed by a nod.

"I know. That's how I feel to. Because as much as I enjoy listening to you and Eskild's lovely argument," she paused, letting her hand fall into her lap, using the other to take sip of tea. "I do think a place of our would be nice. Full time. Not just every other week or so..."

This time it was William's turn to nod.

"Exactly. I miss having you all to myself."

His look was so intense and loving, it made her shiver. Even to this very day, almost 3 years after falling for each other for the very first time. She couldn't imagine not getting to feel his effect on her every day. It was too good.

"Which is why I won't stop looking," he sat up straight, before leaning over to peck her lips. "And looking," another peck. "And looking," followed by another, final peck. She smiled into all of it.

"Thank you."

"No problem," he leaned back into the couch. "I can't have you spend your time looking at apartments. I need to make sure that you have all the chances of nailing that Spanish exam next week."

He noticed that some of her red lipstick had transferred to the white edge of the mug. Perfectly.

"Wow, way to put some pressure on me."

She put it down on the table in front of them, allowing him to pull his into his arms. As per routine, she threw her legs onto the couch and rested her head against his firm chest.

"Like you're not going to do great anyways," he kissed the top of her blonde head lovingly, stroking her bare arms with his hands. "I know you habla español perfectly."

"Sant," A compliment? She was going to take it. "I know I'll do better than you did," she joked. 

This caused William to roll his eyes, even though she couldn't see it.

"Ain't that damn hard when I was in London, when I was supposed to attend my exam," his lips were still pressed to the top of her head, causing the sentence to be mumbled into her soft hair.

Noora laughed, both at what he said but also the feeling of his lips messing with her hair.

"Damn London," she continued the joking.

"Yeah, fucking London."


	3. DAY 1: JUNE 4TH (pt. 2)

Needing to get out of the apartment for a while, the young lovers decided that tonight's Kollektivet-family dinner would be their treat and headed out. Hand in hand, they made their way down Oslo's sunlit streets. The sun was starting to set, giving the two an orange glow.

"So what have you planned for dinner?"

William asked as they walked into the local supermarket. Noora smiled, but teasingly this time, grabbing a basket for their groceries. He instantly noticed.

"You're scaring me, smiling like the damn Joker. What do you have planned?"

He asked as they made their way inside, stopping by the vegetables. She stopped, turning to face him.

"I have planned that you, William Magnusson, is going to make dinner for us tonight."

"What?" He pushed his famous bangs out of his face.

"Ja ja, don't look so surprised. I know you're capable." She smiled, still wide and proudly, handing him the basket.

"Is this some sort of challenge?" Not persuade by her encouraging words, which kind of seemed more like mocking, he took the basket from her.

"Nei da," she planted both her hands on her shoulders. "But how can I move in with someone without knowing if he can plan and cook a meal?"

William's dark eyebrows moved upwards, displaying his confusion.

"Ja, so you can make sure that dinner is ready and on the table, when a get home after a long day of work."

This did snap William out of his surprised state, letting a chuckle dance off his lips.

"Oh ja? So that is how it's going to be," he grabbed one of her hands with his free one, swinging the basket back and forth with the other, as they started walking. "I'll be your little husmor, whilst you conquer the world?"

Noora noodded, squeezing his hand, "Ass ja."

William stopped them, this time by the fruit, "Okay then, let me show you how capable I am then."

Noora turned to face him, and she could immediately tell, just from the look in his eyes, that he took this as a challenge. Always so competitive.

"You go wait outside, and I'll do my thing in here."

Now it was Noora's turn to raise her eyebrows in utter surprise, "Serr?"

William nodded, more determined than ever, "Ja."

She couldn't help but cross her arms in front of her chest, looking him up and down, trying to figure him out- He looked dead serious and she had to admit that she was kind of impressed, but then again not. Because all this came from the guy that accidentally overcooked hot cocoa.

"Ooookay?" She took a step towards the exit, very slowly, not entirely sure if she should trust him with this or not.

Next thing she knew, he was waving her away with his free hand, looking at her with wide eyes, "Shoo, Noora."

Walking out, she couldn't help but smile and chuckle to herself. She wasn't surprised that he'd taken the challenge, but definitely excited to see the turnout. This could either go really well or go to hell, she thought to herself as she sat down on a bench, soaking in the last few rays of sun. She must've dozed off, because next thing she knew, someone was whistling. Her eyes shot open.

"Done," William said proudly, holding a big bag of groceries.

"Already?"

"It's been 25 minutes, Noora."

She stood up from the bench, stretching her arms, "I apparently needed those 25 minutes."

"Obviously," he smiled, grabbing her hand before pulling her in the direction of Kollektivet.

She turned her head to look at the bag, then him.

"So what are we having for dinner?"

He looked at her, "I'm in charge of dinner, so no need to worry about that. All you need to know is that it's going to be fucking delicious."

"Okay okay, Chef William. I can't wait to taste it."

"I bet you can't. I'm going to blow your mind, Noora Amalie Sætre."

What had she started? He wasn't going to let her intervene in any way, the rest of the evening, and her dinner was at stakes. If he messed this up, dinner was going to be a very complicated matter. Oh, karma was a bitch - indeed.

"Oh, but also," he let go of her hand to rummage trough the plastic bag, before pulling something out and holding it up for Noora to see. "I got Eskild some damn condoms, so we can all be friends again."

"Ah, the key to every strong friendship: condoms."

"Exactly," William laughed.

Only in Kollektivet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna take a minute to thank every single one of you who follows, reads and/or comments this story! People who take just a minute out of their day for this. You have no idea just how happy and confident this makes me, and I'm so grateful! I hope you'll keep on sharing your thoughts with me!
> 
> Alt er love <3


	4. DAY 1: JUNE 4TH (pt. 3)

Noora had to admit that dinner was big success. The guy couldn't cook cocoa, but he sure could make dinner. Before preparing dinner, William had knocked on Eskild's door to hand him the condoms. All Eskild could do was smile and engulf him in a hug. Kollektivet was back on track, and they all shared a nice, comfortable dinner. William had taken them all by storm with his lasagna and nicely set table. He'd shooed them all out of the kitchen, as he cooked and prepared everything. If there was one word to describe William Magnusson, it was definitely 'determined', Noora thought to herself as she, Eskild and Linn watched TV as they waited. It didn't take too long, but the sun had started to set, by dinnertime.

Later on, dinner was over and William was finishing up the dishes as Noora walked up behind him. She didn't say anything at first, simply enjoying the sight of her boyfriend doing something as simple as cleaning. Something about him would forever be captivating. Even just his back, glad in a nice, white t-shirt.

"Hei, du," she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Hei," he mumbled back, finishing up the last few dishes and utensils in the sink.

"Thank you for dinner. It was really great."

"No problem. I told you it was gonna be amazing," he chuckled, as he started drying everything off.

"It was, indeed. I think I could get used to get home to that on a daily basis. Especially that lasagna."

With that said, William spun around to stand face to face with her. With the hand holding it, he slung the dish towel around his girlfriend's waist, and grabbed the other end with the free hand. He was caught between his body and the dishtowel resting on her back.

"You could, huh?"

A simple nod is all he got back, but it was accompanied by a red-lipped smile, which made it worth every second.

"Good," he tugged on the dishtowel, causing her body to stumble into his; chest to chest, nose to nose. "I'll make you anything you want. Even things that I suck at - but we both know there's no such thing. I'm good at everything I set my mind to. Including getting 99-girls."

Even though she was so close to him, she could tell that the look on his face was way too cocky. But she'd always take a cocky smile and comment over no smile at all. She loved it either way. For providing her with such happiness, he deserved a kiss. All she had to do was tip her face a few centimeters, and her lips met his in a soft embrace. Lips holding lips, William continuously holding tightly onto the dishtowel. Feeling her against his body set him on fire, over and over again, since the very first time they kissed. There were still days, where he couldn't believe that he got to wake up next to her. Thank God he didn't give up.

"By the way," he gently let go of her lips, but stayed close, his breath hitting her face. "I was doing some browsing while the food was cooking, and I found a place that seems perfect for us. Close to both our schools, within our budget and lots of space. It's in Oslo Centrum. What do you say? Want to go check it out with me tomorrow?"

"Hmmm," she mumbled, nudging his nose tip with her own. "I have to help Eva with Spanish in the morning, but after that, yes. Send me the address and I'll meet you there?"

"Sure. You don't want me to pick you up?"

"No, it's fine. I like walking and taking the tram. Gets my thoughts flowin'."

William felt like he went to paradise every time she'd pronounce something in English. Her Norwegian accent was music to his ears.

"Okay, then."

Silence fell over the kitchen, as William buried his face in the crook between her shoulder and her neck. Slowly, easing her into the feeling, he stared placing loving pecks to her exposed collarbones. Did he mention that he loved her over-the-shoulder shirts?

"William..."

It's not like she minded, but Noora could easily tell, where this situation was heading. Slowly, she slid her hands up his shoulders, then neck, only to end in his messy hair. He kept kissing, sometimes the same spot, sometimes a new one.

"Since you like walking so much," her collarbone muffled his voice, but managed to make its way to her distracted brain. "Could you please walk into the bedroom?.." He kissed her right beneath her ear, sending shivers through her entire body. A chuckle came back as response, followed by a sigh.

"I don't really feel like walking right now..."

His lips finally made his way to her lips, tugging on them, as he dropped the dishtowel and put his hands right beneath her behind. "I can help you with that issue."

"Good, because I really like the bedroom," she managed to breathe out between kisses, "but I'm too tired to walk."

"Too tired to do stuff in the bed room too?" This time it was his turn to spill breathless words onto her lips.

She shook her head vigorously.

"Damnit, you're perfect," and with that statement out there, he picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his torso. The dishes were left to themselves, as the two lovers clumsily stumbled their way down the hall to Noora's room - or William did. Glued by the lips, and bodies, Noora was carried along. The next and last thing that could be heard, was William kicking the door closed, followed by the bouncing of a mattress, as something heavy landed on it.

It was only later that night that they realized that only buying condoms for Eskild was pretty stupid. But now way were they going to walk into his room this time of day. They'd have to steal from him, again, another day. So much for redeeming themselves and being the perfect roommates.


	5. DAY 8: JUNE 12TH

The next few days flew by faster than ever. Noora and the rest of the girls passed their last exams - even Eva, and Noora and William decided that the last apartment they'd looked at was the one. Finally. They had signed the papers, laid out a budget and were now ready to move into their new home. Eskild and Linn had known for while that Noora was moving out, but it didn't hurt any less to see her carry out the last box of things.

"Was that the last one?" Eskild leaned against the door to the apartment block, looking after her as she placed the box in a almost full trunk. Everything she brought with her was mostly clothes, books and other smaller things. The furniture was staying at Kollektivet for the next roommate, whoever that'd be.

"Yes," just barely tall enough, she closed the trunk, dusting off her hands as she turned back to the two redheads.

Silence fell over them. William was fixing something inside the car, but climbed out as the three roommates were about to say their - temporary - goodbyes.

"Oh, you guys," her arms wrapped around the two others, burying her face in their shoulders. "Thank you taking so good care of me for all those years. I know I haven't always been easy to deal with, but you've done it anyways. You always been so good to me. Thank you," as she said this, she felt herself tear up a bit. Few seconds later, a small tear was rolling down her cheek. "I love you."

"You've always been our sunshine, Noora. Even during the bad times. Being your guru and favorite roommate," Eskild was momentarily interrupted by Linn scoffing, "has been an absolute honor. Please always feel free to come crash with us. You know, whenever Willy becomes totally uncontrollable and insanely annoying."

William walked up to the three, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.   
"Have a bit of faith in me, Eskild."

"I have plenty of faith. But I'm also realistic."

William rolled his eyes at the come back, "Whatever you say, but I'll try to keep her off your couch for as long as possible. Cool?" He finished his sentence by pecking her blushing cheeks.

"Very cool," Noora laughed, stroking his arms.

"Unfair." Eskild crossed his arms in displeasure, looking betrayed as he leaned in closer to whisper something into Linn's ear. "We can't compete with William's pikk. We're never seeing her again, oh my god."

"Eskild!" Noora laughed, hugging both him and Linn again. "I'll be back. Don't worry. I'm just moving 15 minutes away. Not to another country. Try and keep me away from game night on Sundays!"

"Oh yesss," Eskild suddenly lit up like a Christmas tree. "Promise you'll come?"

With eyes like a puppy, Eskild looked at his blonde friend, who could only smiled and nod. "Of course. I can't stay away from you guys for too long anyways. Who knows what kind of mess you'll get into."

With a relieved smile, Eskild shifted his attention to the brunette guy, still holding onto his friend.

"... And Willy, you're welcome too. Of course." His momentary spite seemed to have gone away. "You're a part of Kollektivet too."

William smiled back, calm but genuine, nodding. "I'll make sure she shows up on time."

"Good." There was short silence. "Now get out of here before we start crying!"

"Okay okay," Noora laughed, as they all hugged one last time. "See you around, you two."

With that said, William and Noora headed back to the van that they'd borrowed for the purpose of moving. Otherwise, they would've had to fit all of Noora's stuff into William's luxurious, but also tiny, sports car. No way. After getting in and closing the door behind him, William put his hand on the key, but hesitated to turn it. Noora was getting in her seat, and he couldn't help but stare at her, smiling to himself. Responsible as always, she twisted her petite torso, to fix her seatbelt, allowing her beautiful hair to cascade to the side, down her shoulder. God dammit, he loved her so fucking much. Noticing that the engine didn't turn on, she looked up and caught him smiling at her. They didn't say anything, either of them. She simply reached her hand across the gear shift, grabbing his jaw with it. All smiles.

"Ready?" Her thumb slid across his bottom lip, allowing him to peck it, before he replied with a small nod. Smoothly, she let her hand slide off his face, leaving his lips feeling empty, and leaned her upper body across the gap between the two front seat. Instead of doing what he'd expect, kiss him, she calmly grabbed his seatbelt, dragged it across his torso and clicked it in. A chuckle escaped his lips, as he leaned in and managed to steal a kiss, before she leaned back into her own seat.

"Now I'm ready," the engine started rumbling as he turned the key.

"Yeah well, I have to take care of you. It's my job," she joked, but then again not. They both didn't like to admit it, very often, but both needed care. Even if it came in the form of small things, like clicking the other's seatbelt or offering the other a glass of water, it was always well-received.

He smiled, placing one hand on the steering wheel, the other on her left thigh as the van started moving. "And mine is to take care of you, so stop being so damn beautiful, so I can focus on the road."

She managed to force her eyes away from him, turning her head to look straight ahead, out through the windshield and right into her future. She could see it, right there in the middle of the road and she couldn't wait to reach it. But for now, right in that moment with him, she couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was right where she wanted to be: Done with school and by his side.


	6. DAY 20: JUNE 24TH

Birds chirping, white curtains flowing from the open window, fresh air and William. Every morning, for the past 11 days or at least since they got the curtains installed, this is what Noora woke up to. It had taken a lot of work and time, but with help from their friends, the couple had quickly finished settling in. Their new apartment was definitely the best decision they'd ever taken. It had a kitchen, small but big enough for Noora to sit on the counter when William would make her cocoa and... other stuff. The living room was big enough for a couch, a TV and guests, but also small enough to feel intimate, when it was just the two of them. The bathroom had a bathtub, making them both send the other a well-knowing smile ,when they'd seen it for the first time. Last but not least; their bedroom. After the living room, it was the biggest room in the apartment. It contained a queen sized bed, since they'd passionately discussed the matter at IKEA and decided that a kingsize wasn't necessary. It's not like they ever used the edges of the bed, when they were the two of them. Close together in the middle of the bed? See that was their favorite spot. She breathed in the fresh breeze coming through the window, as she decided to closer her eyes again and snuggle into William's bare back. The air wasn't cold, but felt fresh and tickled her bare skin. William always slept through these kind of things, she thought. So so fair away in his sleep.

After lying there for 10 minutes, just trying to fall back asleep, Noora decided that she'd slept enough. Meticulously, she started planting small kisses all over the skin that covered his piercing shoulder blades. They, per automatic, quivered under the touch of her pale pink lips. This caused her to stop, as she didn't want to wake him. Instead she placed one last tender kiss to the right shoulder blade, before she carefully rolled over and out of bed. The room was lit up by the summer sun, and allowed her to discover their clothes scattered all over the floor. Quickly picking it up, she selected her favorite piece from the batch and slipped into it, before she placed the rest on a chair in the corner of the room. She'd have to sort that out later. Right now, all she wanted was coffee. Walking into the kitchen, she immediately filled the electric kettle with water and turned it on, before she grabbed her charging phone and unlocked it. A few notifications popped up across the picture of her and William. She quickly scanned them with her eyes, before unlocking the newest one. Noora started reading, scrolling and at times shaking her head, as she chuckled to herself before typing to continue the conversation.

 **Chris 23:13  
** **Everybody still on for next friday at my place? Wining and dining and TP.I’m thinking we just order some Indian food, the usual?**

**Vilde 23:14  
Yess **

**Eva 23:14  
Føkk TP but yes **

**Sana 23:15  
I’ll be there! **

**Chris 23:16  
Cool!**

**Chris 23:32**  
**Noora?**

 **Eva 23:32**  
**She probably went to bed early #GrandmaNoora**  
  
_— Eva Møhn changed Noora Sætre’s nickname to Grandma Noora —_

 **Chris 23:33**  
Oh please, maybe she’s gone to bed but not to sleep   
  
_— Eva Møhn changed Grandma Noora’s nickname to Hoore Noora —_

 

Noora shook her head, chuckling to herself as the started typing and hit send

 

 **Hoore Noora 9:27**  
**You know, statistically speaking, girls who call other girls sluts are 90% more likely to get chlamydia.**  
  
**Chris 9:28**  
 **She’s aliveeee**  
  
**Eva 9:29  
As long as we know that you’re just a slut for William, the statistics won’t apply to us**  
  
_— Chris changed Hoore Noora’s nickname to #SlutForWilliam —_  
  
**#SlutForWilliam 9:30**  
 **Good to know**

 **Chris 9:30**  
 **But are you in?**  
  
**#SlutForWilliam 9:30**  
 **Yes, of course!**  
  
**Chris 9:31 Yess! See you on Friday, ladies!**

With that settled, Noora put down her phone, hearing the water boiling next to her. Reaching into a cupboard above the kitchen counter, she grabbed a mug and after that a spoon of Nescafe. Within seconds, she had herself a fresh cup of coffee. As the coffee was still boiling hot, she blew on it as she made her way to the door that hid in the back to the kitchen, offering her access to a tiny balcony. It just barely had room for a chair, but Noora loved to stand on it in the morning and look out the city down below. Trying to take a small sip of her coffee, she quickly realized that it was still way too hot and decided to place it on the chair next to her. After walking back inside to grab a hair tie, she walked back out and put her hair in a high, messy bun. Upon grabbing and sipping on the coffee once more, it was finally at a perfect temperature. Neither too warm or too cold.

As she leaned against the rail of the balcony, holding onto the warm mug, she could hear the city buzz down below as the summer sun hit bare legs and face. Life couldn't get much sweeter than this.

"Enough coffee for two?" Two arms wrapped around her waist, letting the butterflies in her stomach flutter their wings.

"I just boiled the water a few minutes ago. if you're lucky, it'll still be warm."

"Hm," he mumbled into her neck, where he'd placed his lips just a few seconds ago.

"You enjoying the view? Because I think the view is enjoying you."

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"Well," he started, removing his lips from her. "For starters, you're just insanely delicious." She chuckled at his choice of word. "Secondly, you're half-naked and people like naked. I like naked to, but preferably in the bedroom."

This caused Noora to spin around to look at him, mouth wide open but still a smile. "What? I am not naked. I'm wearing your shirt!"

"Noora, it barely makes it way beneath your butt," he smiled.

"You do realized that you just made me turn me around, which probably means that all of Oslo is probably thinking the same thing right now."

Swiftly, William slid his hands down her waist and all the way onto her butt, gently placing his hands over it. "There. Now it's hidden, only for me to see."

This caused Noora to throw her head back in laughter, before leaning in to kiss him. Her lips left the taste of coffee on his. "Let's go back inside?"

He nodded, before pulling her in as close at the mug between them would allow, and kissed passionately. Lips tugging, tongues wandering and teeth biting. The kiss seemed to last a lifetime, before William decided to pull away. "There. Now we can go. Now Oslo knows that you're my half-naked girl."


	7. DAY 25: JUNE 29TH

Life as new, permanent roommates worked out well between the two, young lovers. Now that it was summer vacation, and both of them were out of school, there was plenty of time - either together or with whoever they pleased. Both loved the other's company more than anything, but tonight was girl's night. Noora had left William, Chris and few other ex-penetrators behind, allowing them to have a guys night in the new apartment.

It was about 7 PM, when Noora knocked on the door of Chris' parents' house. Few seconds later, Chris opened the door, welcoming her with a wide smile and a hug. The smell of spicy, Indian food immediately got caught in Noora's nostrils, making her frown.

"The food sure smells extra spicy today."

Chris frowned, walking back to the kitchen with her. "You can smell it all the way from here? It got delivered like 2 minutes ago, and we haven't even unpacked it yet."

"Hm, guess I'm just really hungry. My stomach has been rumbling since I left home."

When she walked into the kitchen, she was met by hugs and hellos from the rest of the squad. Eva quickly caught up with Chris and Noora's conversation.

"How did you get here?"

Noora put down her black backpack, kicking off her shoes. "Tram and walking."

"William didn't drive you?" Vilde frowned. "If Magnus had a car like his, just alone a car, trust me - he'd be driving me all over Norway."

Noora smiled, shaking her head before pulling out a chair at the kitchen table and taking a seat. "Trust me - he wanted to. But like I told him, I enjoy walking and taking the tram. Plus, he can always come pick me up later tonight."

"I'll have to agree with Vilde on this," Sana started. "I wouldn't let my ass onto those disgusting trams if Yousef had a car."

After summer vacation last year, and his long trip to Turkey, Yousef had returned to Oslo with a new view regarding faith, Islam and Allah. Apparently, Turkey really opened his eyes and merged with his strong feelings for Sana. After a couple of months into Sana's senior year, and a lot of discussing the issue, they'd ended up together. Yousef had faith in the fact something bigger than them had brought them together, and for Sana, that was enough. His faith in Allah wasn't as strong as hers, but it was there and they were very happy together.

"I mean... I'm sure William would love to drive you guys around," Noora laughed, helping the girls set the table after they placed the utensils and plates on the table.

"William is the new Uber," Chris joked, making the other girls laugh.

"He'll love it," Noora finished setting the table, as they Sana and Vilde placed the food in the middle of the table.

"He better, because there's no going back now. I'm never even going to consider the tram ever again."

Sana winked, taking a seat across from Noora. Soon enough, all the girls were seated and were digging into the delicious food, as they shared stories - both new and old ones. While they did enjoy being graduates, done with high school and the stress it came with, they were also going to miss a lot about Nissen and the moments it had offered them. The conversations went on for hours, as the girls stuffed their faces with delicious foods and drinks. It went on, when Noora's phone suddenly made a sound, letting her now that she received a text. Unlocking her phone, she saw a notification with her favorite letter next to it and opened it.

Just as she put down her phone, an unpleasant sensation of nausea hit her. This immediately caused her to push away her wine glass. Throughout time, she'd gotten better at drinking alcohol, and had only had a few sips that evening, but quickly decided that water would be her cocktail for the rest of the night. Wine definitely wasn't worth being sick now and the whole day tomorrow. At the same time, a slightly drunk Eva was making her way through another legendary fairytale from their times at Nissen.

"Oh my gosh - we can't forget that Vilde was totally obsessed with William, and now you're basically married to the guy, Noora," Eva pointed to her friend, emphasizing her point as the other hand placed a wine glass against her lips.

Noora laughed, nervously pushing her hair back behind her ear. She did realize that Vilde and Magnus were very happy together, but talking about William and Vilde still made her uneasy. Not because she was jealous, but because the old feeling of guilt would well up in her.

"Married might be overexaggerating a bit, Eva," she managed to push out along with a nervous chuckle. Not that she hadn't thought about marrying him. It just didn't seem relevant at the moment. As far as she knew, her and William were very happy with the way things were.

Vilde, slightly drunk as welll, just laughed and joined Eva. "I can't believe how crazy I was! Like, it's one of those things where I look back and really cringe at myself."

"Are you saying that my man makes you cringe?" Seeing Vilde joke about it, made Noora more lighthearted, allowing her to go along with the joke.

"Nei nei," Vilde took a sip of white wine, anno 2017, before continuing. "I'm just saying that Magnus definitely has advantages."

The teasing, mysterious look in her eyes as she said this, let the rest of the girls know that they shouldn't ask any further. They definitely knew enough about Magnus and Vilde's exciting sex-life already.

"Well," Noora grabbed her glass and raised it in the air. "Here's to us girls, and the fact that we ended up with the right guy - and not each other's."

The girls laughed, raising their drinks, alcoholic or not, and joined Noora's glass in the air.


	8. DAY 27: JULY 1ST

Light from the lamp posts outside forced its way through the apartment’s white curtains, joining Noora’s night lamp in enlightening the room. The young woman was sitting against the bed’s headboard, duvet covering her bare legs and her hands holding a book. Steadily, her eyes moved along each word, momentarily taking her brain to a fictional world. By her side, in almost the same exact position, William was scrolling through his Instagram feed, trying to entertain himself.

“Julian is in India with his girlfriend,” he broke the silence, showing Noora a picture of Julian’s girlfriend in front of the grand Taj Mahal. Noora, way too caught up with her book, simply nodded and let out an “Uhum,” before continuing her literary adventure. William, understanding that she was caught up with something else, went back scrolling, the screen shining into his bored eyes. Another few seconds went by, before he once more turned the phone back to his girlfriend.

“Did you know that Sana and Yousef are in Morocco?” He frowned, begging for his girlfriend’s interest. Another nod and hum, which barely escaped her lips, was her answer. She knew; Sana had told her at dinner on Friday. William didn’t though, he was bored and restless. He gently put down his phone on the night table, before rolling onto his side, closer to Noora. As he looked at her with his deep, chocolate eyes, he placed his lips against her naked shoulder. No reaction. This lead to him burying his face in her soft skin, childish whine.

“Noora,” he begged. “Love me.”

Without even looking at him, she let one hand off the book and gently ran it through his messy hair. “I already do,” she said, though still distracted by the fictional world she was currently in.

Not satisfied with this brief sign of affection, he gently kissed her shoulder again a couple of times, before sharing what was on his mind. “Let’s go somewhere. I want to go somewhere with you, and post pictures of you in front of it.” This caught Noora’s attention, making her put back her bookmark, before shutting the book. Next thing William knew, it was finally on her night table. Now it was her turn to look at him.

“Like… IKEA?” She asked, teasing him, but trying not to laugh. He sighed, hopelessly, before removing his face from her shoulder and sitting up straight.

“No, føkk IKEA. I want to get on a plane and go see exciting stuff with you. Like Louvre in Paris or some cheesy shit like that.”

Finding his explanation amusing, Noora let out a breathy chuckle, before hesitantly pushing some hair behind her ear. “You want to… go to Paris? Just like that?”

“Ja,” he scooted over closer to his girlfriend, turning to cup her face in his hands. “We’ve never been on vacation together, and I think it could be a lot of fun.”

“What kind of fun?” She frowned teasingly, making him smile and shake his head at her, like he had so many many times before.

“Actual fun. Like eating croissants and snails, and looking over the city from the top of the Eiffel tower.” He paused to think. “And of course bedroom fun as well. We both know that I don’t reject that idea.” His point was emphasized by him leaning in to place a strong kiss to her now bare lips. He could feel her lips curl into a smile as he did. When he felt the need for air, he parted with her lips, before he started kissing down her jaw, continuing to her neck. Noora smiled in delight, not needing the convincing, but not minding it either - at all.

“Okay,” she sighed, pretending to give in, even though she was convinced from the very beginning of the conversation. “Let’s go to Paris.”

“Really?” His head shot up from her neck, looking at her with a wide, excited smile. He looked like a kid on Christmas, and Noora couldn’t help but smile and push his bangs out of his face.

“Yeah, really.” His wide smile was constant, as his eyes shot to her lips, before leaning in to kiss her again.

This time it was deeper though. It was more rough, yet loving like always, which caused Noora to slide down under his touch. She was on her back, William holding himself up above her as the kiss went on. Time was their’s to manage, and there was no stopping them. Slowly transferring his own body weight from his arms, onto her’s, he allowed one hand to hold onto her familiar thigh. Soft, warm, her’s. On her side of the kiss, Noora was desperately holding onto his neck with one hand as the other slipped up into his hair. The tugging drove him insane, but only in the best kind of way. Getting more and more caught up in the moment, William allowed his hand to slide up to her breast, gently grabbing it, which was only covered by the white muscle-tee that she slept in. Yet before he could get a proper grip, Noora shuddered violently under his touch as her facial expression showed displeasure.

“Ouch.” Upon hearing this, William immediately lightened the pressure on her that his body caused, before pulling away from her lips and looking at her with concerned eyes. This wasn’t the reaction he was hoping for, and it made him worried.

“You okay?” Noora still looked off, but gently stroked the back of his neck as to comfort him.

“Yeah, I just-“ she cleared her throat. “My breasts seem to be really sore for some reason. Probably because that time of month coming up.”

Understanding, William nodded and leaned down to peck her lips, but this time being careful not to hurt her. Then he pulled back again. “Want to go to sleep? Maybe you’ll feel better in the morning?” Noora nodded, letting go of his neck and hair as he rolled back onto his back. Then she rolled onto her side, facing away from William and turned off her night light. William did the same on his side. The darkness swallowed them both, but neither felt uneasy as they felt the other close to them. As per automatic, he scooted over to her side and placed his arms around her core, making sure that they weren’t too close to her sore chest. As one last act of love, he leaned in and placed a long kiss to her shoulder.

“God natt,” he whispered against her skin. “Jeg elsker deg.”

Noora smiled into the dark. “Jeg elsker deg og.”


	9. DAY 39: JULY 13TH

They were finally here. Paris. 

The city flew by, as Noora and William both looked out through the cab’s clear windows. They saw all kinds of old building, Parisian’s make their way to work and elegant women having a cup of coffee by the many street corner-cafés. They’d taken off from Oslo airport at about 5 in the morning, meaning they landed at 7 in Paris, Charle De Gaule Airport. It was 7.45 by now, as the cabdriver finally pulled over. This meant that they’d arrived. Both felt the early morning sun hit their skin, as the emerged from the darkness of the cab, and took in the fresh air. Soon enough, they’d gotten their luggage out and were checked in to their new home for the next week. 

“William… You said we were just getting a simple room,” Noora said, in pure awe as she walked into their room for the first time. What was in front of her was simply, if not more than, magnificent. The room was pretty big - bigger than their bedroom at home, to say the least - and had a huge, antique floor-to-ceiling window. This also worked as a door, accessing their little, personal terrace. Framing these windows were huge, white curtains. When these were drawn aside, they revealed the majestic view of the Eiffel tower. This was what caught Noora’s eyes at first. The rest of the room was decorated with ancient, wooden furniture; a bed, bedside tables on the right hand, and a small desk with a chair to their left. In between the terrace door and the desk, a white door with a golden pattern held access to the bathroom. The floor was beautiful, shiny wood as well, complimenting the walls covered in white, flawless paint.

“This is simple,” he answered, dropping his suitcase before wrapping his arms around her from behind. 

Speechless, Noora let out a laugh before managing to collect her thoughts. “This is simple to you? Either I have really low standards or I’m just really poor.” 

“No, neither,” he pecked the hair covering her ear. “You’re just modest, which is not always a bad thing… You deserve this, Noora. I’m happy to give you this experience with me.”

“There is no way in hell that I’m letting you pay for this all by yourself!”

“Hush hush. You’re not paying anything. Consider it a graduation gift from me.” 

“But, Will-“

He spun her around, cutting her off by looking right into her eyes.

“Noora,” a pause. “You’ve worked so hard these past 3 years. Allow yourself to enjoy this and don’t worry about money. I want to pay this. Okay? Be chill.” 

Once again, Noora didn’t know what to say. This resulted in her grabbing his pretty face and kissing it. More than just once. 

“I love you.” 

He smiled, gently bopping the tip of her nose,” I love you too. Now let’s unpack, then take a nap and then get the adventure started!”

Since they’d been up since 3 AM, having a hard time sleeping on the plane, Noora and William immediately passed out as soon as they hit the mattress of the hotel’s kingsize bed. Content and exhausted, they fell asleep in each other’s arms, only waking up a few hours later at the sound of cars honking and birds chirping. William was the first one to wake up, Noora lying on his stretched out arm, making it hard for him to move. Considering all odds, he managed to reach his phone on the bedside table to check the clock. He then rolled back to face Noora, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Noora? It’s 11. Want to get up?” He whispered. 

Her tired body moved a bit, telling him that she was awake but not entirely. 

“If we weren’t in Paris then no,” she started stretching, allowing him to remove his arm from beneath her. “But I want to embrace every second that we’re here.”

He smiled, loving the positive attitude she had. This trip meant so much to him, and watching her beam with joy made his heart want to explode. Noora pushed herself up, making her sit on the edge of the bed. She frowned. 

“I’m starving.”

William, who’d already gotten up entirely, grabbed the room key, his wallet and phone, not wasting a second. “Me too. Let’s go then. There’s probably a café nearby, where we can get a _croissant_.” He bowed down to put on his shoes. 

Noora laughed at the the exaggerated french pronunciation of the last word, before she got up and put on her shoes. Everything she needed was already in her famous, black leather-backpack. And William was indeed right. Barely allowing them to make their way down to the main street, they walked by a little, but cute café. Being too hungry to look further, they both got a seat outside in the sun, allowing them to look at the scenery as they ate their famous, french pastries and sipped on their warm beverages; black coffee and hot chocolate. 

“Mmmm,” Noora closed her eyes as she let out a sound of pleasure. “It’s true what they say,” she continued, holding up the croissant as to emphasize her point. “Croissants are way better in France.”

William laughed at her statement, shaking his head. “Of course they are. What you eat in Norway is some frozen dritt made in some polluting fabric.”

Though she couldn’t do anything but smile, she was in Paris after all, Noora rolled her green eyes at his smart-ass comment. She knew he was right though. The croissants in Norway were probably as authentic as William’s french accent when he pronounced the word to the Parisian waiter. They quickly dropped the matter, enjoying the other’s presence as they enjoyed the small meal. For the rest of the breakfast they quickly planned out, what to do and what to see. Quickly agreeing on the Eiffel Tower and L’arc de Triumph, they paid the waiter and skipped off.

It was noon by now, and people were heading off to get lunch, which was perfect for the two lovers - more people eating, less people waiting in line for the Eiffel Tower. 

“How long do you think we’ll have to stand in line?” 

Noora asked, as she looked at the line, while William bought their tickets. He shrugged, putting the tickets in his wallet as they entered the queue. “It seems to be moving pretty quickly, so if we’re lucky,” he interrupted himself in order to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her temple, “not too damn long.”

The queue was long. Very long. Summer vacation in Paris was apparently very popular, and so was the grand Eiffel Tower, that shot up in the middle of the city like majestic national symbol. Noora and William were never the ones to complain about spending time together, but 2 hours of standing in line seemed to push the limits of ‘simply enjoying the other’s presence’. But eventually, they got through the waiting time and rose to the top of the iron tower. Besides constantly flirting with Noora, like she wasn’t his just yet, they had the typical Eiffel-experience; getting their hair blown in all the directions possible, countless selfies and observing the sunlit city beneath them. 

After their adventure to the top of the city, they decided that they were both starving and needed a late lunch. Quickly finding a little bakery with delicious sandwiches made with crunchy baguette, they each ordered one and decided to walk around as they ate it. It was the perfect day in the sun, and by the time they’d had dinner and were back at the hotel, they were both exhausted. They quickly got ready for bed, posted some pictures on Instagram and called it a day with a quick kiss. Romance and a full day’s planning would have to wait till tomorrow. 


	10. DAY 39: JULY 13TH (PART 1)

Waking up in a huge bed, but having Noora right next to him in his arms, in Paris, was something William could definitely get used to. The younger girl had her face tugged away in the crook of his neck, softly breathing onto the skin. He didn’t really want to leave the spot, but he had plans, so he’d have to get up. Not wanting to wake her up, William very slowly slipped his arms away from under her, before tugging the duvet tighter around her and getting out of the bed. Noticing that the curtains weren’t closed, he quickly pulled them together, making sure that the sun wouldn’t wake her up, like it did him. Making sure that she wasn’t waking up anytime soon, he gracefully slipped into his clothe from yesterday and slipped out of the bedroom with only his room key, phone and wallet. 

Looking at the mirror-walled elevator as it went down to the lobby, he quickly fixed his hair, before hearing the ding, signaling his arrival. The doors parted in front of him, allowing him to the step into the beautiful, white lobby, where a young brunette was working behind the reception counter. He quickly read her name tag, automatically, and smiled. 

“Hey.”

She looked up from her computer, immediately putting on a smile and straightening her shoulder. 

“Goodmorning, sir. How may I help you?” 

From the way her English came out with a French accent, he could easily tell that she was from around here and wondered if that’s how he sounded, when he himself tried to speak French with his Norwegian accent. 

“I was wondering if it’s too late to order breakfast for today. I’m up in room 423, and I’d like to surprise my girlfriend with breakfast on the terrace.” He smiled, blushing a bit, when he realized how cheesy he sounded. Never in a million years would he’d believed it, if 2 years ago, people had told him that he’d be standing here, saying this. Noora was right; he was such a cliché. His reminiscing was interrupted by the young brunette’s voice.

“Hmmm, normally we ask our guests to order the night before, but we might be able to pull it off. It depends on what time you’d like it?” 

William unlocked his phone to look at the clock. 8:27.

“9?”

The woman squinted her eyes, looking at William with a crooked smile, thinking. 

“Okay,” she started typing. “I think we’ll be able to pull it off. Just cross off what you’d like here,” she handed him a small menu, made of paper, and a pen. 

“Merci,” William said, gratefully, before crossing off what he knew Noora would like. A minute later, he walked outside, heading for the closest florist. He was not going to do this half-assed. Go big or go home, he though to himself as he picked out a small bouquet made of white, yellow and orange-toned flowers. After paying, he quickly headed back to the room, heading upstairs as he desperately hoped that the previous day had drained Noora enough to still be asleep. Quietly unlocking the door and walking inside, he saw her silhouette lying in the bed, where he left her. Perfect.  
He immediately put down his things, before starting to set the table. He didn’t really have any experience, but he knew how to dress a decent table. 

Minutes later, a waiter arrived with various trays, and helped William with setting it all up on the table on the terrace. Soon enough he was alone again, with a sleeping Noora, in the now sunlit hotel room. He admired his setup, mentally patting himself on the shoulder, before making his way over and into the bed. On all four, he crawled over to his sleeping beauty before leaning down to kiss the beauty mark on her naked back, which was peaking out from under the covers. He kissed it again twice, before making his way upwards, to her neck, her ear and last her cheek. 

“Noora?” He mumbled into her cheek. She moved a bit beneath him, telling him that she was awake. “Morning.” 

Before he could say anymore, she opened her eyes and turned her head over her shoulder to look at him. She looked exactly like you’d expect someone who just woke up to look, but like always beautiful. A smile appeared on her lips. 

“Slept well?” He lifted one arm, putting it on the other side of her head, allowing his body to be held above her.

“Better than ever,” she mumbled, looking directly up into his bright brown ones with her green, tired ones. 

“Good,” her collarbone was soon enough covered by his kisses, as he spoke in between them. “I’ve got a surprise for you.” 

“Really? What?” Her eyes were closed in pleasure. 

“Get up and see it for yourself,” against his will, he climbed off her and pulled her with him. Her body was clad in one of his nice, dress shirts. 

“Okay?” She frowned, looking at her boyfriend with a very suspicious look on her face. Quickly, she slipped out of bed and placed her bare feet on the fresh, cold floor. A quiver went through her body, but was quickly forgotten, when she noticed the open terrace windows. 

“William,” her moth was wide open i awe, as he made her way outside, slowly as if it was a dream and if she went too fast, it would disappear. “It’s amazing.”

Before she could even get to thank him, he was right besides her and pulled out a chair for her. 

“Hungry?” 

“Now I am,” she chuckled in awe, slowly sitting down. 

“Good, because I’ve got everything you like.” He leaned down to whisper into her ear, standing behind her chair. “Cold cocoa too.”

Finally getting the opportunity, she put a hand on his face and turned it to look at her. For a moment, she simply studied his face with kind eyes, before pulling him in for a long, tender kiss. 

“Thank you. I love you.”

In return, he kissed her forehead before standing up and taking a seat next to her. That’s all they needed to be said that morning. 

 


	11. DAY 40: JULY 14TH (pt.2)

Her legs were resting on his, allowing one of his hand to lie on top as the other was used to scroll through his phone. “Okay, so…” William spoke up, still looking down at his phone as Noora was taking a bite out of a delicious waffle. “I’ve done some real quick research.” 

The blonde locks flowed in the air, as she nodded, as she swallowed before answering. “And what have you come up with so far?”

He finally looked up from his phone, smiling brightly as the sight of her once again full mouth and powdered sugar stuck in the corner of her mouth. Snapping out of his momentarily lost train of thoughts, he continued. “3 things.”

She nodded, letting him know that she was listening. 

“First of all, today is France’s national day,” he paused to look down at his phone, briefly, before looking at Noora again before carrying on. “Or should I say ‘Jour Bastille’ like Frenchmen, like myself, would say.” 

The French came out with a crooked, awful accent that would probably get William banned from the country, if the French heard him pronounce their national day like that, Noora thought to herself with a wide grin on her face. Not being able to keep it in, a chuckle quickly followed behind. William quickly brushed it off, trying to keep a straight face. “Which means that there will be parties, music and fireworks all over the city tonight. So that’s pretty fantastic.”

Finally coming down from the humanistic high caused by her boyfriend’s French-skills, Noora took in what he actually said and felt excitement at the thought of fireworks in the beautiful streets of Paris. 

“Oh, that sounds cool. Good timing in terms of booking this trip, Wilhelm.”

His head immediately dead panned, showing his hate to the loving, but also mocking nickname that for some reason still stuck around. 

“Okay, okay. _Sorry_ ,” the English word danced off Noora’s lips with the cute Norwegian accent that William loved, softening his expression. “What else did you figure out?” 

“Second of all, we’re going to Louvre today.” 

Noora’s expression changed to surprise, her eyebrows moving towards her hairline. 

“You found that on the internet? That’s jævlig _creepy_.”

Rolling his eyes, but not keeping a small smile back, William carried on informing his girlfriend of today’s plans. “I got us tickets for noon, so we can just skip the line and hop right in to see Mona Lisa.” 

“Oh, is that one of the girls you slept with before me?”

“Yes. _Good ol’ Mona_ ,” he went along with the ridiculous joking, knowing that both him and Noora had come to terms with his old føkkboy days. “Yeah, she was pretty hot.” 

“Hotter than me?”

“Almost, but no.” 

Noora nodded, sending him a mocking, over-confident smile. “Yeah, I was going to say that that’s impossible.” 

“Exactly. _Slay, girl._ ”

Noora let out another laugh. She loved how they could always joke with each other, and this place and moment also simply happened to fill her with so much joy. It almost felt like she was going to burst right open. Her heart would shoot through her chest of joy. 

“Anyways; what what the third thing you have to tell me about?” 

William, who’d already been doing that for a while (2-3 years, some would say), stared at her with an affectionate smile and gaze, before he slid his hand up her bare calf, all the way to her boney knee. 

“The third thing is that I love you.”

Noora, who’d already been doing that for a while (2-3 years, some would say, blushed at his flirting and heartwarming words, letting one of her hands meet his. Braiding their fingers together, their hands rested together on top of her knee as they shared a moment of locking eyes and smiling at each other. Almost as intimate as a kiss or making love. Almost. 

“I love you too, Willhelm. In Oslo, in Paris or anywhere else you want to go.” 


	12. DAY 40TH: JULY 14TH (pt. 3)

Louvre was absolutely stunning and Noora was in heaven. Though she didn’t get to practice it a lot, Noora had always had a soft spot for art and drawing. The entire time they were walking around, looking at one masterpiece after the other, Noora’s eye were lit up like Christmas trees. William was in heaven. While his girlfriend was leading them around, deeply invested in the art on the walls, his eyes were glued to his favorite piece of art: Her.

As cheesy as it sounded, there was nothing more beautiful to him, than this human being that happened to be his girlfriend. Even ‘Mona Lisa’ and ‘Venus de Milo’ were only fascinating enough to hold his gaze for a couple of seconds. Then her fascinated face would seem better than any painting or sculpture in the museum. 

“What was your favorite piece in there?”

They were resting on a blanket in the park near Louvre, William’s head resting in her lap as they ate their lunch. William’s eyes were closed, enjoying the soothing motion of her fingers coaming through his locks. 

“Hm?” He opened one lazy eye, looking up at her. 

Noora shook her head, “You’re not listening to me?”

“Sorry, it’s just very hard when you’re so relaxing.” 

A calm smiled appeared on her face, “Anyways… What was your favorite piece in there?”

William blew a big portion of air out of his mouth, showing he didn’t know what to answer. He did think that the art and the museum itself was very beautiful, without a doubt, but he honestly didn’t care any further about it. 

“I quite enjoyed my good, old friend Mona Lisa.” 

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “Good to catch up?” 

William nodded, closing his eyes again. “Even though she was quite heartbroken, when I stared at you for the most of time, instead of her.” 

“Understandable. I hope you ended on good terms though.” 

“Uhum.”

They stayed put for a while, enjoying the warm, Parisian sun as people around them were setting up for tonight’s parties and events. After a while, feeling energized again, they continued their adventure in the small streets of Paris. For the remaining of the afternoon, they walked around and stopped for coffee at little coffee-shop, before heading back to the hotel room. William had apparently made a reservation at a “kinda fancy” restaurant that evening, and Noora who normally didn’t care all too much, wanted to do her part and look nice for the evening. Extra nice, if you asked William. 

“Is this okay?” 

William was fixing his dress shirt, when he heard her voice and turned around to see her walk out of the bathroom. His heart stopped beating and time stopped - just for a second. Of course she noticed, causing her cheeks to turn pink. Neither of them moved. 

“You look,” William Magnusson was rarely speechless or misplaced, but right there in that moment, he had to take a double take. “Fuck.” 

Looking down at herself, Noora nervously tugged a little strand of her behind her ear, showing that his physical reaction was a good enough answer. When dressing herself, she couldn’t figure out if the long, blue dress she’d chosen would be too much. William, on the other hand, had now found his new favorite dress. The way it was somehow formal, but still within Noora’s simple style, and just flowed beautifully down her slender body… He could look at her forever. 

“It’s perfect, Noora. You’re perfect,” he unglued his feet from their spot, making his way over to hug her tightly, before quickly kissing her temple. 

“Thank you,” they retreated from the hug, but couldn’t seem to let go of each other. Noora’s hand were peacefully resting on his shoulders. “You don’t look too bad yourself.” 

“Thank you,” he smiled, before placing a quick peck to her forehead and letting go of her waist to grab her hand. “Ready to go?”

She nodded, already having her shoes on and a little clutch in her hand. “Should I bring a coat though?”

“Maybe a good idea, if we’re staying out late to see all of the fireworks.” 

“You’re right. I’ll just grab the nice, blue one I have. It’ll go with my dress.” 

Gracefully walking in her heels, she made it over to her suitcase and dug til she found the jacket. It was perhaps a bit too warm for a summer evening, but everything was colder in Norway, so it was the nicest coat she had around, when she packed back home. Figuring that it would do, she closed the suitcase and put the coat over her shoulders. It was 7 in the evening, and though it was still very nice outside, a little coverage wouldn’t hurt. 

“Let’s go,” she smiled, grabbing his hand before dragging him out the door. 

The rest of the evening was spent at a local, Parisian restaurant. Though it wasn’t too over the top, since William knew she didn’t like that, Noora was definitely content with her choice of outfit. Together, they both looked very extravagant for the evening, and especially William noticed the attention as they stood by the restaurant bar with their starter cocktails - virgin mojito for Noora, of course. 

“You look concerned,” she gently reached out to stroke his cheek with the hand that wasn’t holding his drink. 

William stared right across her shoulder, at something or someone, before looking back at her. “Sorry,” he smiled shyly. “It’s nothing.” 

“William,” she let go of his face, looking at him with knowing eyes. He sighed. 

“These two guys at a table behind you keep staring. At it probably isn’t at me…” 

Noora swiftly looked over her shoulder, quickly noticing two young men, indeed looking her way with very smooth grins. She took a step closer to him, noticing that he was staring at them again. Without thinking further about it, she placed her hand on his cheek again, pulling his face down to kiss him. Keeping it as appropriate as possible,she let their audience know who she came with tonight. After a couple of seconds, she slowly pulled away, smiling. 

“This evening is for you and me, okay? Forget about them,” she whispered. 

“I know I’m being silly, Noora. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. I would be scared too, if I was dating someone as gorgeous as me,” her sentence ended in a light chuckle as she pulled away from him, taking a sip of her drink, still grinning. 

“Did you just call me ugly?” William pretended to be offended, even though he knew what she meant with what she said. 

“Maybe,” she shrugged, making wide, silly eyes at him. 

“ _Jesus_ , I think you’ve had enough cocktails for tonight. Totally kanakas,” he grabbed her hand, gently pulling her away from the bar and towards their already designated table as she let out a gentle chuckle. 

“I know, right? Non-alcoholic cocktails are the worst.” 


	13. DAY 46: JULY 20TH

The trip to Paris had been a big success, perfect even, until the very last day. Noora had been feeling sick and totally off from the moment she woke up in the morning. Their plane left at noon, and the whole trip wasn’t far from utter hell. William had chased her down the middle aisle, all the way to the tiny bathroom to hold her has as she threw up - twice. It barely fit them both, but Noora appreciated him being there for her, even though it was as gross at it could get. Let alone the bathrooms on board weren’t that clean. 

As soon as they arrived back home at the apartment, Noora had crashed into their bed, not bothering with changing into something more comforting. William could only stand in the doorway to their bedroom as a hopeless bystander, who wished he could make her feel better. Quietly parking their suitcases in the room, he lied down next to his girlfriend, face to face, and gently began to stroke her hair. 

“Maybe you ate something bad? We did eat those snails yesterday,” he mumbled quietly, looking at her with concerned eyes, but she responded with a small shake of the head. 

Eyes closed, she tried to relax under his touch and used her very limited strength to speak up. 

“It doesn’t feel like food poisoning. I can’t explain it. It just feels like everything is disgusting and makes me want to puke.”

Even as worried as he was, William couldn’t help but chuckle at that. 

“Even me?”

She didn’t answer, but simply sighed. 

“I’ll leave you to rest. I’ll be right in the living room, if you need me, okay? I’m right here.” Before getting out of bed, he placed a tender kiss to her forehead, emphasizing what he’d just said. 

Noora was already asleep, or so he thought. As soon as she heard the door close behind him, leaving her in a pitch dark room, her eyes were wide open and they didn’t look as happy or peaceful as they had in Paris. Something was on her mind. Something big. She quickly grabbed her phone, unlocked it and opened the internet browser, before she started typing and scrolling around. Noora, more than anyone else, knew that not everything online could be trusted, but there was no doubt that the information online hit her hard. So damn hard that she, more than ever, felt sick and had to put her phone away and lie back down. The feeling of nausea, tiredness, dizziness and guilt shot through her entire body. Sleep, Noora. Sleep, she thought to herself and tried to close her eyes. Only after what seemed like hours and hours of tossing and turning, she managed to pass out of tiredness and fall asleep. What time was it even? She had no idea. 

Later, when she felt her body gain consciousness again, it was still pitch dark in the room, but noises came from the living room next door. Slowly, squinting at her slight headache, she got out of bed and made her way to the door. William was probably watching TV or playing video games. He would do that sometimes, when she wasn’t around. Halting before the closed door, she had a quick internal battle with herself. Tell him or not? the guilt immediately came back in more forms than one. One of them being more nausea. She pushed open the door, knowing what was waiting ahead and feeling tears on the verge of spilling. 

“William?” She whimpered. 

Her body froze. No William.

“Oh, hey Noora.” 

The nonchalant hi came from Chris, the best friend, sitting on their couch and watching the TV. He didn’t look at her at first, but quickly noticed the weird silence and looked away from the TV. 

“You okay?” He frowned. “You look really sick.” 

“Where’s William?” She didn’t even feel like answering his question slash statement. 

“He just went to grab some food for us all. He’ll be back in 10 or something.” 

Frozen, feeling all too overwhelmed and not ready to deal with anything in the entire world, Noora started straight out sobbing as her shoulders shook along. Chris, knowing Noora quite well by now, but not nowhere enough to feel comfortable with this, quickly stood up and walked over to her.

“Woah, Noora? Why are you crying?”

By reflex, not being a total asshat 24/7, the young man enveloped her in his arms and held her against his chest. She couldn’t manage to talk, but simply kept crying into her boyfriend’s best friend. 

“Is something wrong with you and Will? He looked completely cool though.”

Noora felt a shock go through her body, stopping the crying as she shook her head no into his shoulder. The guilt and nausea was unbearable, even though she knew it was out of her hands - the guilt. She shouldn’t feel this way, she knew, but she couldn’t help it. It was all so fucked up. 

“Oh, okay. That’s good, I guess…” Chris bit his lip nervously, trying to figure out what it could be. “Then what is it? If you really need to tell someone, you can totally tell me? You’re William’s girl. If there’s anything I can do then-“

Noora didn’t think. Not in that very moment. Her head shut up, looking at Chris with wet and red eyes. 

“I think I’m pregnant.” 


	14. DAY 46: JULY 20TH (pt. 2)

Noora was still shocked herself, since realizing, but nothing could beat the face that Chris had made, when she'd blurted it out loud. He slowly let go of her, letting his hands run through his soft-looking hair.

"What?"

"I mean, I don't know for sure, but I've had like," she made a big, chaotic gesture with her arms, "all of the symptoms. Morning sickness, sore breasts, over-sensitive smell and taste and- It's all there!"

"Not that it's any of my business, like William is my bro and I do have  **some**  sense of privacy, but..." Chris shook his head, not wanting to ask but forcing it out anyways. "Don't you guys use protection?"

A sigh escaped Noora's miserable body, realizing how complicated it would be to explain Chris everything. She honestly had no idea why she did. Chris was William's best friend. She was putting Chris in a shitty position, and she should've told William first... Which she would've, if he hadn't left to pick up food. Jesus, William.

"A couple of years ago, way before I met William," Noora paused, not wanting to tell him too much, before continuing. "I was really sick, and it completely  _føkked_  up my body and menstruational cycle."

"We learned in biology that a woman doesn't need a 100% regular cycle to get pregnant though?" Chris tried to save them both for further complications and secrets.

"I know, but it  **really**  fucked it up, Chris. I won't tell you in details, you don't need to hear that, but the chances of me getting pregnant ever were grossly small. Like, we're talking 5% chances here."

Chris was silent for a moment, processing the whole thing.

"Shit. Have you told William that?"

"Of course. Why do you think we sometimes 'accidentally' forget a condom? It's because we thought there were no chances of me getting pregnant, like ever." Noora felt the tears appear in her eyes again, but she bit her lip and tried to hold them back. "But now I'm here, I'm barely 20 and I'm pregnant with this actual miracle child that I want so badly, someday, but not this soon." 

The last few words were barely audible as they came out mixed with small, weak sobs that the young woman couldn't manage to keep inside her exhausted and emotional body. Chris quickly engulfed her in another hug, not knowing what to do, but knowing that he didn't want to see her cry. Steadily, he started rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down.

"It'll be okay, Noora. William will understand."

They didn't hear the footsteps until the newly arrived stood in the door frame to the living room.

"What will I understand?"

Noora immediately jumped out of the best friend's arms, looking at William with horrified eyes, not knowing whether she should be more afraid of William assuming things based on what he saw, or him hearing the actual truth.

"And have you been crying?" He put down the bag with food, walking closer to his girlfriend, looking both suspicious but also worried.

"Yeah, I just-"

"Noora was telling me about a movie, she saw. It was about a little, cute puppy," he chuckled, but quickly realized that it wasn't really something to cry about. The grin on his face quickly disappeared. "And then it died."

William frowned, taking off his coat. "Chris, are you drunk?"

"No, I swear that's why she cried. Probably PMSing or something."

William looked at Noora, raised his eyebrows in confusion and then looked back at his best friend. "Not that it's any of your business, Chris. But Noora very rarely get her periods."

Chris' mouth hung wide open for a few seconds, as he tried to come up with a continuation to his horrible lie. "Well... Then my best guess is that your girlfriend is crazy."   
With that said, he wandered back to the couch and threw himself onto it, leaving Noora and William to stand in the middle of the living room. William rolled his eyes, like he only could when it was at Chris, before he looked back to Noora with concern.

"You okay? Maybe it is some kind of 'post-PMSing'? You said your breasts were hurting before the trip, right?"

Noora smiled weakly, nodding. "Yeah, maybe, but... I'll be okay. Just a bit tired and all over the place after the trip."

"Okay, good. If there's anything you want to tell me, then please do, okay?" He placed a hand on her cheek as he said it, before pecking her forehead and turning around to put the food in the kitchen. When he'd left the room, Noora's horrified eyes immediately flew to Chris, who was already looking at her with the same amount of uncomfortableness.

"Shit," he whispered.

"A dead puppy?" Noora suddenly looked more annoyed than anything else.

"Hey! It got him off topic. Kinda. But as soon as I leave, you tell him what you told me! If he finds out that I knew first, he's going to kill me."

The guilt was eating Noora up from inside, because she knew Chris was right. She too would've been pissed if William had such big news, concerning them both, but had told Eva or one of the other girls first. She'd have to tell him... But not before she was sure that she was indeed pregnant. There was no need to set free a huge storm of chaos, if she wasn't even pregnant. And no, she wasn't going to pee on some stupid sticks. You could never be sure with those. She was going to see a doctor and no way was she going to go alone. Her eyes were glued to Chris, as if he was her last shot at life.

"Chris, I need you to do me a huge favor."


	15. DAY 51: JULY 25TH

Chris' family's car was packed with a deadly silence, as he parked it outside the doctor's office. Noora was in the passenger seat, looking straight ahead into what seemed like an endless void. It all still seemed too surreal. They sat there for a while, in a silence that somehow seemed to scream at them.

"So..." Chris used as a catalyst for conversation. "Your appointment was at 12, right?" He looked at the watch that clung onto his wrist.

Noora nodded, still staring at nothing at all.

"It's in 5 minutes. We have to go in."

At that very moment, Noora made a decision, trying to soften the blow that would be if William found out at some point.

"You just wait here, okay?" For the first time since she stepped into the car, she turned her head to look at him. "I'll go in myself."

Chris wasn't even going to try and protest. He could easily tell, from her worried eyes and dark circles, that this wasn't a matter that she wanted to discuss. It was just easier for everyone, if she went herself. They both knew, and he quietly nodded. Next thing he knew, she pushed open the door, stepped outside and pushed it shut behind her. Chris didn't move for the next 30 minutes. All in all, it was a shitty situation. Not only was Noora pregnant, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just bad timing, but Chris knew it and William didn't. That was bad. Guilt had been a constant emotion since she told him 5 days ago.

Ripping him out of his thoughts, he noticed the doctor's door open and Noora emerging from behind it. As soon as she'd stepped outside of it, onto the small front steps, she collapsed onto the ground and started crying into her cold hands.

"Shit," Chris lightly punched the steering wheel in frustration, before getting out of the car and joining Noora. He sat down next to her and got her to stand up.

"Hey hey," he said as cheerfully as he possibly could in the moment, trying to soothe her as he rubbed her back. "You'll be okay, Noora. William loves you and I know he'll support whatever decision you take it."

She kept crying for a bit, before letting it fade into small sniffs as she dried her eyes with her hands.

"I know, but... You have no idea how scary and impressive it's been to see him go from this rude, cocky fuckboy to what he is now. Like that guy has changed his life completely around for me, and I don't feel like I can demand any more from him. Not this big. Not this soon. He's not ready." Another sniff worked as a period for her sentence.

"I have no idea? Fuck, Noora. Don't you think it's been hella scary for me to experience my bro ditching his entire identity for you? Not that it's a bad thing. Not at all. But one day he was sleeping with random girls for fun, partying hard, and the next day he couldn't stop talking about you, ditching Russ and everything for you. You completely changed him and I'm honestly happy you did, because I've always loved that guy, and always will, but honestly he's a much better person now. It was scary to see his development, but also really comforting. I'm so happy for him now, and so is he. This won't ruin it. Trust me, Noora. That guy will go to the end of the fucking world for you. Just give him a chance to do it, and he will."

Noora's sniffing had stopped and the tears were beginning to dry in the summer sun. She was still scared out of her mind, but definitely felt comforted by the best friend's words. Chris knew William just as well, if not better, than her and she knew he was right. She took a deep breath, and dried off the last tear stains.

"Okay. Let's go home."

They got back into the car.

"So you're pregnant, right? Or did you just cause a dramatic scene and I totally fell for it."

Not in the mood for jokes, Noora looked up from her fixing her seatbelt, with a dead pan.

"Kødder," Chris said in his famous Chris-way, putting the keys in and turning on the engine.

The whole ride home back to Noora and William's place was pretty quite. Neither knew what to say, especially Noora who was trying to come up with a solution. Sadly, she wasn't really succeeding. Only to make matters worse, William had just parked his car and was on his way to the front door of the apartment complex, with a grocery bag, when Chris and Noora arrived. Mostly confused, but also deep down feeling very insecure, William haltered, put down the bag and crossed his arms in front of his chest. They hadn't seen him yet. As Noora stepped out of the car, and finally saw William, she stopped and stumbled. Almost like someone had pushed her back.

"William? Wh-"

"Don't ask me what I'm doing here, because last time I checked, I live here." It could be William joking, but all sarcasm and joking was drained from his voice. Now it was just plain bitter. Noora's lip parted, wanting to say something, but nothing came out.

"Hey, bro," Chris said, nonchalantly as ever, as he locked the car.

"You come driving back with my girlfriend, and that's all you have to say? Look, I trust you both and I don't want to be the crazy jealous type, but...  _What the fuck_?"

Chris' always wide smile quickly disappeared, realizing that no amount of friendship would save his ass this time. He made his way over to Noora and William on the other side of the car.

"Noora had some stuff to do, and she needed a ride. That's all," he shrugged.

"And I don't have a car?" William's gaze switched back and forth between the two.

"But y-you were out, and I didn't want to bother you." Noora finally intervened.

William's head shot back, just slightly, allowing him to roll his eyes just enough to show that he wasn't convinced. At all. His stupid long, but famous, bangs only added to the dramatic effect of it all.

"I was out grocery shopping. And I asked if you wanted to come. Just two hours ago."

"I just-" Noora almost gasped for air, not knowing what to say or do. She could definitely understand William's reaction. Her and Chris had been acting kind of shady the past few days, a bit too close for any boyfriend's liking, but it was too soon. She had yet to come up with a good way of announcing the huge, maybe devastating, news.

"Look, W... Don't be mad at her, okay?" Chris defended. "I needed her help. With Eva and shit. We went out to get a coffee and talk. That's all."

William looked a bit more convinced, but still not completely. At all. There was no doubt that he was absolutely and utterly William-pissed. He turned his gaze back to Noora, staring at her, as if he was trying to figure her out. Noora's gaze, feeling threatened by his, shot to the ground.

"Okay."

And with that said, William picked up the groceries and walked back inside without another word or glance.


	16. DAY 58: AUGUST 1ST (pt. 1)

The following days in the little apparent were very weird and tense. So was the communication, or lack of communication, between William and his best friend. Since they lived together, William had to acknowledge and communicate with Noora, but with Chris, it was easier to cut him off. He felt his blood beginning to boil, just by thinking of him. Not knowing what had actually happened, he chose to take some time away from Chris, instead of exploding in his face. 

Noora on the other hand constantly and desperately tried to keep things smooth between them. No one could possibly understand how badly she wanted to tell him the truth, but just couldn't. Not because she was afraid that he'd do anything, she knew him well enough, but because she was so afraid of ruining his life. That guy had so much ahead of him, and she wasn't ready to ruin that just yet. Though she knew that she couldn't keep this a secret forever.

"Do you like the food?" Her eyes were drilling into the top of his head, as he scrolled down on his phone that was placed next to his plate. He quickly looked up at her, nodded with a hum before looking down again.

All week. This was what it'd been like all week, since the little collision between her, Chris and William. It's not that he seemed mad exactly. Yes, of course a bit, but more than anything, he felt more uncomfortable around her. Almost like he didn't know what he was allowed or supposed to say and do anymore. Holding her? Kissing her? Complimenting her? It had all been very minimal and brief as well.

"Eskild sent an SMS about game-night on Sunday," she once more tried to start conversation.

William, being a decent human being, looked up at her. That didn't matter much to her though. Not when his eyes seemed tired and uninterested.

"Okay," he paused as he took another bite of the chicken on his plate. "Tell Linn and Eskild hi from me."

A frown crept onto the blondes already slightly worried face, not expecting the answer he'd given her. "You're not coming?"

"Eskild sent you the invite. Not me." He grabbed his phone from the table and started typing, looking down again. It was just easier to not look at her. Then he didn't have to think about how he looked at her or how she looked back at him. It honestly hurt too much.

"But isn't it kind of a matter of course that when I'm invited, then you are as well?"

Even without him bothering to look up at her, still tapping away on his phone, she could feel that his gaze was non-caring and apathetic. Even his scalp and messy, brown hair couldn't hide that. She knew him all too well.

"Well, I thought so too, but those rules apparently don't apply to you and Chris' dates. Who else knows what kind of exceptions I'm a part of?"

Wow. That darted through her heart just like a bullet. He might as well have taken a gun and put it to her chest. It would've been the same kind and amount of pain. Fuck, it killed her to see him likes this. Not only did it make her sad, but she also felt more guilty than ever, since she knew it was partly her own fault. She couldn't imagine how she'd feel, if she felt like William and one of her best friends hid something from her. Vulnerable, probably.

"William-"

"No, Noora. It's fine, okay? I trust you and Chris, and whatever the hell you guys were up to the other day, just-" He pushed back the chair and stood op, looking down at her with so much worry and anger at the same time. "Just don't ever lie to me."

He walked out of the kitchen without finishing food, leaving Noora alone in the sunset lit kitchen. She knew why. He didn't walk away to be rude or dramatic, but because he knew he needed time to cool down. This, in a very twisted way, was William's way of being considerate. This was how he kept from growing angry, something he hadn't learned as a child, but something that came to him as he grew closer to Noora. She'd taught him so much about himself and other people. He'd told her, even thanked her, during those few days after Eva's birthday party, where they'd disappeared. Yet, he sometimes still worried and wondered if she knew how thankful he was. Honestly, he didn't want to be an ass, he just needed to step away sometimes. She knew, deep down, but it didn't make it any easier.

Everything was so good, she thought. Was. Now it came crashing down, and there was no good solution. She could tell William about the child inside of her. Their child. But would that make things better? She could also not tell him, but then there'd still be no good explanation for her and Chris' weird ways.

" _Herregud_ ," she sighed, leaning back in her chair as she hopelessly rubbed her face in hopes of waking up from this current nightmare that used to be their perfect, little bubble.

He was right though. She couldn't lie. Their relationship had grown so much better and healthier with time, as they opened up completely and understood the other person better. She owed it to him to be honest. Now was not the time to forget about the honesty she'd preached so much about.

She was going to be completely honest. For her, for him and for them.. 

**xxxxxxx A/N xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hiii**

**Just here to apologize for the angsty turn that this story has taken haha. Hope you can cope with it and enjoy it anyways. You made it through 4 seasons of SKAM, so I believe you can make it through this too ;)**

**ALT ER LOVE**


	17. DAY 58: AUGUST 1ST (pt.2)

**A/N: don't get used to this ;) but I do realize that I left you with a really horrible cliffhanger, so here's the next part a bit early. Not sure yet if I'll post tomorrow (Sunday) then, but I'll try my best to get a chapter written so that I can. If not, then see you on Monday!**

**xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

After cleaning the kitchen, followed by multiple minutes of nervously pacing as she considered the different ways of wording herself, Noora finally took a deep breath and walked down the short hall to the dimly lit living room. The TV-was on, playing in the background as William was sprawled out on the couch, still scrolling carelessly through the feed of whatever website he was on.

Was she really going to do this.

"William?" He immediately looked up, his gaze making its way over the top of the phone and into her eyes.

Yes, she had to. She owed them that.

He didn't say anything, but kept looking, which Noora took as a green light. He was listening.

"I..." She felt the words get stuck in her throat, as she sat down on the coffee table between the couch and the TV. "...Have something to confess."

Upon hearing these words, William sat up straight on the couch, almost like he was expecting the worst. Bracing himself. Maybe he should, Noora thought to herself.

"I haven't been completely honest with you lately. N-not because I've done something bad," she paused, "I think."

William's faced hardened a bit, but looking hard enough, Noora could also tell that there was fear hiding in his deep, dark eyes. If you didn't know William well enough, you wouldn't know that this came from several years of emotional neglect and a turbulent life. Noora knew though. She knew how miserable and delicate the person in front of her was.

"What I'm trying to say is that... Is that something has happened, but I don't know how, and I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner."

Tears started welling up in her tired eyes, caused by the lack of good sleep she'd endured ever since the little conflict with William a week ago. Ever since, she's tossed and turned in her bed, every night, trying to come up with ways to soften the blow. At last she'd come to the conclusion that this wasn't possible. This was too huge and life changing to minimize. William, who'd been so silent ever since she walked into the room, finally spoke up. Just for a second or two.

"Noora, tell me."

His voice wasn't harsh - on the contrary. If she hadn't had teary eyes herself, she could've sworn that she saw his eyes glistening. Biting her lip, she managed to hold her tears back long enough to speak up.

"I'm pregnant."

A tear or two definitely rolled down her cheek, but she was too busy studying his change of expression to count or even care. Throughout time, Noora had mastered the art of figuring out William Magnusson, but in that very moment, she had no clue of what was going on inside his head. For a minute, no one said a word. William didn't budge, almost frozen like a statue, but Noora could tell that he was thinking. Not what he was thinking, but it was clear that his mind was buzzing like never before. A soft breeze came through the open window, somehow managing to soothe the loud silence.

"Is it Chris'?"

Noora felt her heart sink. She couldn't believe this was his first reaction to what she'd just said, but on the other hand she couldn't really blame him.

"Of course not," she whimpered, un purposely letting him know that she was holding back tears and cries.

"Fuck," he breathed out, as he finally moved, for the first time in forever, burying his face in his hands.

Now she was crying. Noora was all about staying calm and undramatic, but this was too much. Even for her.

"I'm sorry," she weeped, not leaving him with her eyes.

Slowly getting over the punch in his gut, and lack of air in his lungs, he looked up and absolutely hated himself, when he saw the sight before his eyes.

"God damnit, no. I'm the one who's sorry," he spoke firmly, bending over just enough to pull her from the table and onto the empty spot beside him. It was against his nature to not hold her. He'd always protect her - even  from something he couldn't protect her from. "I can't believe I just asked you that."

He wasn't sure if she could even hear him, cause he definitely felt warm tears pierce his shirt as she kept her face buried in his chest.

"I'm so sorry," escaped in between a couple of sobs, chopped up in a long stutter. She didn't know what else to say, nor how to stop crying, even though she could feel his arms firmly wrapped around her.

"Shut up, Noora," he placed a long, probably the longest of their entire relationship, kiss to the top of her head. "I don't want to hear you say that anymore."

Though he stayed strong, at the very least on the exterior, numb was the best word to describe him at that very moment. But he didn't let go of her. Not then nor for the rest of the night.   
**xxxxxxxxxx A/N xxxxxxxxxx**

**_Ahhh, finally. I know that a lot of you had this all figured out a long time ago, but I'm honestly so happy that it's all out there now. There's another part of this day coming up, so you can never know what happens next. But William knows. Oh damn._ **

**_Please let me know what you're thinking about all of this in a comment!_ **

**_ALT ER LOVE_ **


	18. DAY 59: AUGUST 2ND

It was still too early for the sun to rise, leaving the living-room in smooth darkness. Even though the storm never  **really**   hit the shore, this morning after, seemed to be like the silence after the storm. Perhaps the storm had been all in her head, heart and gut, tormenting her for the past week. The two had fallen asleep on the couch after a very long, hard but also very liberating night. Though the very dramatic essence of the situation hadn't lasted for much longer than a week, all the feelings Noora had inside made her feel like it'd been months. William held her all night, never letting go of her. Not even when she explained the whole sneaky Chris-situation.

"So when I realised that I had to tell you, and that I would never feel any more ready, I walked out to talk to you..."

"And Chris was there. Alone," William had finished her sentence, understanding where the story was going. He remembered going out that night, and how she'd been all sick and weird.

"Yeah," taking a pause, considering how she would form her sentence, Noora gently bit into her bottom lip. The feeling of William's firm chest and heart beating underneath it kept her from panicking. He was here.

"I was so lost in thought that it hit me real hard that you weren't there. I didn't mean to tell him first. Really, I wanted to tell you. But he noticed how off I was, started asking question - just being nice, you know - and I just broke down. There was so much pressure on me and I couldn't stand it for another second. It all poured out of me. But then after the quick feeling of relief, I got from telling someone, almost like this emotional high, you came back and I instantly shut down again. I felt even worse, because I knew I'd told Chris first. I'm so sorry."

His arms tightened around her.

"Shh, Noora. Fuck that. Doesn't matter anymore."

Then Noora remembered the doctor's appointment, and instantly felt bad again. She had to lay out all of her cards. No secrets. It'd only come back later on and bite her.

"William?"

"Uhum?" He mumbled into her hair.

"That day you saw us come back together? Where you'd been out grocery shopping?"

She felt his muscles tense beneath her, transferring the anxious feeling to her body.

"Yeah?"

Noora turned her head to look up at him. She had to look him in the eyes, even if it'd kill her or be the last time.

"I went to a doctor's appointment. To make sure that I was actually pregnant."

William, who hadn't moved for hours, somehow managed to freeze again. Their stares were locked, for better and for worse, as Noora continued to explain.

"Since Chris was the only one to know, and I couldn't get myself to say it aloud again, he drove me there."

William took a deep breath, holding back the huge mess of emotions inside of him. He couldn't deny that he was disappointed. Disappointed in her for not telling him first, but also disappointed in himself for intimidating her to the point, where it took her multiple days to tell him this.

"He stayed outside in the car, while I went in there. Then afterwards, he drove me home and the rest is history..." She trailed off, not knowing whether or not she should expect some sort of reply from him. His eyes had trailed away from hers, now staring into the couch. Suddenly he snapped back to look at her.

"Why didn't you bring Chris to the appointment with you?"

At first, Noora was very taken back by the question, trying to figure out if he was being curious or just petty. Replaying it in her head, there was no sign of anger in his voice. She swallowed.

"If you couldn't be the one to be there, I didn't want to do it with anyone else. Please don't be mad at Chris, okay? I accidentally dragged him into this, and he was just being a good friend to me."

William nodded, staring into her eyes, looking surprisingly calm even though his face was very stern still. The couple sat in another, one of many, silence. A gentle breeze came in through the slightly open window, spewing life and freshness into the dark room. Everything did seem to be okay. Perhaps it actually was.

"So... You're definitely pregnant?"

The blonde nodded, looking down in what seemed like shame. Smoothly, like only he could, William placed his index finger under her chin, tipping her head up to look at him. This allowed him to carefully lean in and peck her forehead, then the bridge of her nose and lastly her lips. When he pulled back, he was met by the sight of a very surprised Noora. Raised eyebrows, slightly parted lips and glowing eyes.

"I'm not saying that this couldn't have been handled better, and that I'm not hurt," he looked down for a brief moment, his bangs falling in front of his face, before he looked at her again. "But I can't let my emotions run off and fuck us up again. I need you and you need me. More than ever now, okay? Please just... Don't ever be afraid to tell me stuff in the future? I'm not as insane as I used to be," his lips curled into a tiny, crooked smile. Hers followed along, as she nodded before leaning in to peck his lips back. When she pulled back, the little smile was gone again.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

She frowned.

"You didn't do it on purpose. You're human."

He pulled her back in for a tight hug, placing his lips against her temple and keeping them there. For the remaining of the night, they held onto each other, just like they used to. Few words were exchanged, but they'd all been filled with adoration and confirming the love they had for each other. When Noora fell asleep on his chest, completely exhausted from everything that'd happened, he couldn't bear to wake her up. Deciding that the couch would do just fine for the night, he placed his head on top of hers, drifting off as well, as he looked out the window and into the clear, starry night. This was the first time this week that he felt somewhat calm.

He already knew, but this just confirmed it. William Magnusson could never live without this woman.


	19. DAY 67: AUGUST 10th

"So after discussing it for a bit, Magnus and I finally decided to try something new. It's when he's like on the bottom..."

Noora was zoning out as Vilde was explaining another one of her and Magnus' erotic escapades. The girls were all together, at her and William's place, drinking tea and coffee in the living room. Three of them fit on the couch, while Chris and Vilde were seated on the on the floor, around the coffee table, where their warm drinks were waiting for them to take another sip. She wanted to tell them about the whole situation. It was why she'd invited them over, after all. William had suggested to stick around, but Noora preferred telling them themselves. Not questioning her wishes, William had headed to the gym with P-Chris about an hour ago, just before the girls arrived.

"Noora?"

She suddenly hears Eva call out, waving a hand in front of her face, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. All the girls have their eyes on her.

"You okay?"

Noora quickly regained er composure, brushing some hair out of her face.

"Ja, I just... I have something to tell you. And I don't know if I should say it's good news or bad news, I just... I still have to figure this whole thing out myself, but..."

The girls were all looking at her, concern growing within their eyes.

"Did you and William break up again?" Vilde asked.

Noora immediately frowned, shaking her head, "Nei, Vilde."

Vilde who'd previously been resting her arms on the table, let them cross in front of her chest and looked down. "Well you never know. I had to ask."

Sana shook her head, smiling at her friends always honest actions.

"So... A some years ago, before Nissen, I went through a really tough time, where I didn't eat a whole lot. Sometimes almost nothing." She paused, folding her hands in her lap, looking down at them. "I became sick. Very sick. Actually to a point, where my body completely stopped functioning and I needed medical help to get out of it."

All of the girls had their eyes fixed on their friend, putting the puzzle pieces together in their head as they listened carefully. No one said a thing. Only Noora's voice pierced through the room.

"Anyways, luckily I got out of it, after a lot of work and time, and I'm healthy again," she smiled weakly, trying to reassure her friends. "I've been for some years, but my body still has some 'malfunctions' from back then. For example, my menstrual cycle is completely  _føkked._ I maybe have my period once a year, if I'm lucky."

"Girl, you don't get your period? That's fucking awesome," Chris said excitedly, looking at the other girls, who were now all frowning at her.

"Chris, if her cycle is that unstable, it can have consequences for her future chances of having kids," Sana stepped in with her biology-fact, before looking back at Noora.

Noora nodded, "Yeah, that's what the doctors told me as well. My cycle was so messed up that the chances of me ever getting pregnant were very very slim."

"Does William know?" Eva joined the conversation.

"Yes," Noora sighed. "William knows and he's totally chill with it. Which is also why we don't always use protection, when we have sex..." She looked down, nearing the point of this whole conversation. This felt just as hard as when she had to tell William. What would the girls even think? She knew they loved her, but she almost couldn't bear to say it out loud again. It seemed so surreal.

"Fy faen, you're pregnant!"

Before Noora could get to say it herself, Eva did it for her. Noora looked up, eyes shifting between all of them.

"Yes..." The world trailed off as she bit down on her red bottom lip.

"Shit," Eva continued, mouth open in utter surprise. "How is that even possible?"

"It rarely happens, but it is possible if Noora has had her period just recently. Period equals ovulation and eggs, which can cause pregnancy. It way more complex than that, but it sums it up."

"I had my period like 2 months, very shortly, but since the doctors told me my chances of getting pregnant were so small, I didn't think much of it. I guess some eggs have... stuck in there for when William and I... You know."

A silence fell over them, as they all let the news sink in. No one knew what to say, neither how to react. It was hard, when they didn't know how their friend felt about the situation.

"What did William say? Are you guys going to keep it?" Sana started out, handling the situation with grace, like always. 

"William knows, and we talked about it... He was, of course, shocked and everything was a bit much, but I think we'll keep it. I haven't noticed any signs to make me think otherwise."

"Is that what you want?" Sana had to ask, look out for her friend.

"I mean... It's a lot earlier than what I'd imagine, if I could ever even have a kid, but... I'm so lucky to be pregnant considering all these odds. I can't abort this baby, knowing that I might never be able to be pregnant ever again. This baby is kind of a miracle." A weak smile smile appeared for the first time in a while.

"Understandable. But what about studies? You've worked so hard for good grades," it was Eva turn to speak.

"Yeah, I know. But I can take a gap year or two, if that's what it'll take. That way the baby will be old enough to attend kindergarten by the time I start uni. I've heard that university is a great time in your life to get children. You have a lot of time working from home."

Eva nodded in response.

"It's not what I had planned," Noora leaned back into the couch. "But this is also a plan. Simply a new one. It doesn't have to be bad." The smile from before crept back, telling the girls not to worry. "He or she shouldn't have to suffer from the fact that William and I were being irrational, not using protection. I want a kid. And if that means that I have to have it now, then so that be it. Not that I'v ever given it too much of my time, especially before William and when I was younger, but the thought of never being able to carry my own children was saddening. I have to cease this chance. It's scary, yes. But... I want this baby."

She noticed her friends smiling at her, seeming much less worried than 5 minutes ago.

"We're going to be aunts!" Vilde exclaimed with a big smile, causing the whole group to giggle and hug each other. Noora smiled to herself, as she felt their arms around her. This was the right decision. She was sure.


	20. DAY 78: AUGUST 21st

The summer was slowly coming to an end, as Oslo's population soaked some of August's last rays of evening sun. Making their way back from the local supermarket, Noora and William had decided to walk instead of taking the car, allowing them to stretch their legs. The last few weeks had been awfully under stimulating, since the two had preferred to stay home - most of the time - in order to enjoy William's last weeks of vacation. In the start of September, he'd be back at university, making it his second year of law school. Noora couldn't say that she was anything but proud of him using his sense of justice and injustice to inspire his future, even though he'd had his beef with the law. William was still William, but his trust in the system had definitely evolved.

"How are you feeling?"

William leaned over their intertwined hands to kiss the side of her head. Momentarily surprised by this sudden question, seeming to appear out of nowhere, Noora caught his stare and gave him a small, reassuring smile. In all honestly, her emotions were still a mess. On the other hand, she did feel good. Maybe not physically, especially not when she clung to the toilet and threw up at 6 AM or when her favourite food made her feel sick, but all in all? She felt glowing and fulfilled in the scariest way ever imaginable.

"I'm good."

William nodded, looking so small and insecure all of the sudden. Not William-like.

"What about th-"

She knew where this was going. They'd been there multiple times, daily, ever since she'd told him the truth. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he worried too much and it'd eventually drive him insane. She stopped, in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling him back in the process. He immediately stopped, turning to look at her.

"The baby is fine too, William. Just as fine as when you asked yesterday," she smiled cheekily, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "I love that you care so much, but don't go driving yourself insane. I don't want you to start hating this process. It's long, and this is just the beginning. But we have a doctor's appointment next week, and then again about a month after that, if that can reassure you?"

 

She sometimes wished someone would reassure her. Being constantly scared, acting like everything was okay, was exhausting at times. On the other hand, she didn't mind doing it for him, as long as she possibly could.

"I'm sorry, I just- I just don't know what to do? I feel misplaced."

Gently squeezing his hand before continuing, Noora couldn't help but think about how endearing a slightly confused William was. So much had changed since their first year together. He was still the 'bad boy' she met back in freshman year, but somehow more down to earth. Almost more at peace, she'd even say.

"Do what you've aways done. Don't change. If you would've done it a month ago, then you can do it now as well. This baby will change some things, yes, but not us, William."

His eyes name left her face. They'd occasionally switch from her eyes to her lips, then back, but besides that, she had his full attention. His eyes seemed to soften, his heartbeat slowing down along with his breathing pattern.

"So even when you're 9 months in, and about to pop, you won't yell at me if I spontaneously push you up against a wall and kiss you hard like hell?"

There he was. Good old William with sarcasm and witty jokes as his natal language.

"Herregud," she had to laugh. "I won't promise anything, but you can always try?" She started walking again, tugging him along. "Let's see if you'll be wanting me that much, when I'm that far and looking like a fat, blonde cow."

He tugged on her arm, carefully making her tumble into his side and allowing him to kiss her cheek.

"Shut up. You'll never be a fat cow."

"We'll see, Wilhelm."

He barely had the time to send her an angry glare, when she spoke again.

"Hey, now that I think about it, Wilhelm would be kind of cute for a little boy? Wilhelm Sætre Magnusson?" She grinned widely.

"Fucking hell... Not that I'd usually disagree with you, but there's a line and you just crossed it.  _Galskap_."

"So what I'm hearing is a no?" She barely managed to bite her lip, because of the wide grin that was plastered across her face.

"What you're hearing is a  _never,_ Noora _."_ He chuckled, even though they both knew he was dead serious.

_"Never say never."_

"Who taught you that  _bullshit_? Justin Bieber?" Now it was his turn to joke, grinning teasingly.

"Well there's another great baby-name."

" _Fucking hell_ , Noora. Stop."

 


	21. DAY 87: AUGUST 30st

Posters, magazines, babies, moms, posters with babies on, magazines with babies and moms on the cover. Everywhere William had looked, since they'd walked into the clinic, it seemed to be all there was. The wait had been very short, silent as well, as William's leg had bounced nervously. Noora, noticing this, but too nervous herself, had simply held her hands for those few minutes of waiting.

"Noora Amalie Sætre?" They heard a nurse call her name, immediately following her to the examination room.

"Just get comfortable on the examination couch, and Dr. Hansson will be with you in a second," the black-haired woman smiled, before leaving and closing the door behind her. Noora, feeling like she was taking another exam back at Nissen, lied down on the slightly inclined, cold plastic metallic bed. William sat on the chair next to the bed, before looking at Noora and grabbing her hand. He almost looked like he was waiting for her to say something, but she couldn't. At least not the right thing. A smile back was what he got. It was usually enough, but this time, he wasn't quite sure.

" _Hej_ , Noora," The doctor, a man in his late 40s with glasses and dark brown hair, walked in with a warm smile and shook her hand.

" _Hej_ ," Noora answered shyly, giving him her best smile as he turned to William.

"And this must be the father, I assume?" He looked at Noora, then back at William.

"Yes. I'm William," William being William didn't say much more. His rare, but otherwise beautiful, smile was barely noticeable but Dr. Hansson didn't seem to mind. He was probably used to the many kinds of emotions in this room.

"Welcome, William," he kept smiling, before turning around to turn on the ultrasound scanner, before sitting down at the large wooden desk to check his computer. "So, Noora..." He clicked around, opening a file that made absolutely no sense to anyone else but himself. "You're in your 13th week. Correct?"

The older man didn't look away from the screen, but Noora assumed that she had to answer.

"Yes."

"Fantastic. Last time, everything looked fine, but et's take a look at the little one, shall we? Please pull up your shirt." He spun his office chair around, sliding over to the machine next to Noora, allowing him to grab the little scanner-handle that would allow them to see the baby. He squirted the icy gel, which caused her to squeeze William's hand and shiver, onto her bare stomach with his other hand. No one could ever have prepared her for what an ultrasound scanning felt like - both emotionally and physically. The handle, which Dr. Hansson was gently moving around on her stomach, finally allowed them to see their baby for the first time. The monitor lit up.

"So..." He moved the handle around a bit, obviously looking for something specific. Both Noora and William's eyes were glued to the screen, their breaths halting in anxiety, as a little blob moved around on the screen. Suddenly, the blob turned into a little head attached to an even smaller body.

"There it is," Dr. Hansson's smile could be heard in his voice. "There it is. Your future daughter or son."

Not that they did much moving before that, but Noora and William froze like deer in headlights. There it was. Their child. The little human that was growing inside of body, the little human that they'd love unconditionally and the little human whose entire life would depend on them. Their hands were glued together, not even letting the sweat forming in their palms break them apart. The world seemed to stop. All oxygen, all noise, everything but that monitor disappeared.

"We can't tell the gender just yet, but at your next check up, it should be possible, if that's what you wish. But what I can tell you is that," he looked at the two, young parents before pointing to the monitor. "Your baby looks very healthy. I'll do a few more tests and check-ups, but based on what I can see now," he moved the handle around. "He or she looks perfect."

Actually hearing what the doctor said, Noora managed to unglue her eyes from the screen and look at him as he continued to inform them. William, on the other hand, could only feel two things; the light from the monitor hitting his face, and his heart beat beneath his chest. Loudly, harshly, like never before.

The baby was perfect. All he could think of, was the billions of ways he could possibly fuck that up. No way he could create something this beautiful without messing it up. He could never protect something this precious, let alone perfect. It all came rushing back. His parents, Amalie, Nickolaj, the crash, his dad leaving, his mom disappearing. What did he know about love and family? Nothing. Everyone believed that William Magnusson was perfect, but the truth was; he wasn't. On the contrary. William, firmly believing so himself, could never be in the possession of something perfect. Not without ruining it.

This was perfect. Way too perfect.


	22. DAY 90: SEPTEMBER 2nd

The picture of the small, perfect being had hung on their fridge ever since they'd gotten home from the doctor's. During the day, September sunlight from the kitchen window's would strike it perfectly. In the evening, the bright moon would take over, constantly reminding William of the nagging feeling that'd hit him, when he saw it for the first time.

A baby. His baby.

He was currently sitting at the kitchen table, eating some cereal as he stared at the picture on the fridge. If his eyes could burn, they'd burned through the picture a long time ago. Never had he ever stared so hard, and intensely, for so long.

" _God morgen._ How are you feeling? _"_

At the sound of his favourite voice, William immediately snapped out of his little, burning bubble, and turned his head to see Noora walk into the room. Just like it did the picture,

An urge to speak. That's what he felt. He wanted to say so many things, but felt trapped by his own emotions. Trapped by his love for her, his fear of failing, his fear of not deserving perfect, his love for the life they had together now. it all came tumbling down, and all he could manage to say was

"Fine."

For a moment, the picture disappeared from his sight, as she opened the fridge and picked out some fruits. Gently and gracefully like always, she turned on the kettle, picked out a mug and started cutting the fruit. Just as soon as the fridge-door was shut, his eyes shot back to his picture. The warm feeling of happiness that had surfaced, when she walked in, was quickly washed away by the guilt and fear he'd felt before.

"Eskild and Linn were over the moon."

His head shot in her direction, as per automatic, as soon as he heard her voice. Not that he wasn't interested in what she said, but it was like his fearful emotions had frozen him to the core, causing him to look at her with what could be described as a deadpan. Not even her excited smile as she talked could budge his lips into a smile.

"I went over there, right? And we were just talking, chilling like we always do, and suddenly Eskild just blurts out 'You're pregnant!'. Like... " She chuckled, "I don't know how he does it, but maybe that guy has some sort of 6th sense. But anyways, they were both very very happy for us. But expect some comments. Eskild is Eskild after all."

William nodded. Still numb.

"So it got me thinking," she chewed on a piece of mango. "I know you've probably considered Chris and stuff, but-"

The kettle rumbled, letting Noora know that the water was ready. Quickly, she put some instant coffee in the mug before pouring water in it.

"I was thinking that we could ask Eskild to be the godfather. I think he'd be so honoured and ecstatic. What do you think?"

In all honestly, what was he supposed to answer? Even if he tried his hardest to come up with a good answer, what would he say?

"I don't know."

"But who have you considered?" she blew on the warm coffee, leaning her hip onto the kitchen counter as her ice were plastered to his face.

William, starting to feel even more intimidated and now also frustrated, could feel himself getting conflicted. His nature was fighting his will to stay calm. He'd been able to suppress it for so long. Maybe too long. Baby, father, godfather, mother, bassinet, sleepless nights, a lifetime of responsibility. It was all boiling up in his head.

"Stop."

Having noticed his quiet mood, but not thinking too much about it, Noora slowly put down the mug, taken back by his reaction. The 'stop' was very quiet, not aggressive or anything, but she could tell that a lot of feelings hid behind it.

"What?" Frowning, just a bit, her eyebrows and eyes clearly showed the confusion that suddenly hit Noora like a kick to the gut.

"Noora, I don't know who the hell should be the baby's godfather. I haven't even considered it. I've barely gotten used to the thought of a baby."

He looked down, taking another bite of breakfast as Noora could stand by, look at him with hopelessness.

"W-where is all of this coming from?"

He looked up, cold-eyed.

"Coming from? It's always been there, Noora. I'm not meant to be a father. I don't know all these answers to everything."

It'd been there for a while, but the silence only grew louder in the seconds after his cold words.

"You know what, now that I'm thinking about it, you've been acting so weird and silent ever since we went to the doctors. What is wrong, all of the sudden? You were fine just before we went!" She wasn't yelling in any way, but Noora was definitely getting annoyed and hurt by his attitude.

Getting a bit annoyed as well, William raised his voice a bit as well. He'd never yelled at Noora and god forbid he ever would, but his blood was boiling and the walls seemed to close in on him. "I was fine because it seemed unreal! You told me you were pregnant, yeah, but I couldn't see the damn thing. It was like it wasn't there!"

Just as soon as those words left his mouth, Noora's facial expression immediately turned more hurt than angry.

"But now," he lunged his arm in the direction of the fridge, "I've seen it. It's real and it's constantly there."

"Well what did you expect, when I told you I was pregnant, William? It's a baby. It's going to be there for the rest of our lives! And not just on the fucking fridge!"

Noora rarely talked like this, but her emotions got the best of her and she had to speak up. No way they were going to mess things up now.

"Exactly! And that's why I'm fucking terrified!"

Silence. Almost like the empty and silent air after a thunderstorm. Heavy. Worry rose to her eyes.

"What?"

William calmed down as well, breathing heavily like he'd just ran a marathon.

"I'm terrified, Noora. Fuck, when I saw that picture, all I could think was 'It's so perfect', and then 'I'll probably ruin it'." He took a deep breath. "

If you hadn't noticed yet, I ruin things. Places, people, things. I'm not proud of it, but I can ruin a car, some ass-hat from school or whatever, and move on. But this? Our child? I can't fuck that up."

She finally understood, her eyes immediately softening, as tears rose to his. They never made their way onto his cheeks, but they rested at the edge. It all made sense now.

"You don't want a child with me. I'm not a father. I never will be. I don't know how to be."

She slowly made her way over to him, sitting down in his lap and hugging him tightly. She could feel his heart racing.

"I wouldn't want a child with anyone else," she spoke softly into his ear, before pecking the side of his head as she cupped it in her hands. "You won't fuck up. You know how to love, and that's what matters. I know you can do it..." She sat up straight, looking into his eyes as her hand ran through his hair. "I don't know how to be a mother either. But we'll learn. Together."

Silence.

"Okay?"

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours, before William gave into his fears and nodded.

"Okay."


	23. DAY 122: OCTOBER 3rd

4 months.

Noora was standing in their bedroom, only clad in underwear, looking at her reflection in the tall mirror. Her head tilted slightly to the side, recognising everything about herself; her blonde hair, which barely reached her breasts, her skinny legs, slender arms, everything. She recognised it all, but her stomach. It had definitely changed. The little bump had definitely grown into more of a medium big balloon. Now people could actually tell that she was pregnant. A little, careful smile was plastered to her face. Things had quieted down the past weeks, now that her and William had spilled everything. Everything was out and there were no secrets, concealed feelings or misunderstanding. They finally both happened to enjoy the progress of seeing her grow - not that it wasn't still kind of weird - but also nice. Knowing that they had something that special and strong together felt right, considering the circumstances and timing.

"Noora?" She heard the front door close.

"Yes," her answer was brief, keeping her eyes glued on herself - the womb, specifically.

"You ready to go?"

William's vacation had ended 3 weeks ago, which resulted in Noora having the morning, and often early afternoon hours as well, to herself. Sometimes, when there wasn't any rushed projects to work on at school, he'd come home for lunch, and then leave again for the afternoon classes. She didn't mind though. It was nice to have some time for herself, and he always made sure to be home for dinner, so they had the evening together. She did miss waking up, slow and sluggishly, with him every morning. This meant the weekends became more special to them, which was nice. They actually got to miss each other now, which they hadn't tried since being apart for 8 months in Noora's junior year.

His hands, cold ones making her shiver, were suddenly on her waist, sliding onto her growing stomach.

"What are you looking at?" He pecked the back of her hair.

"The balloon."

"Is that what we're calling it know?" He chuckled.

"What else do you want to call it? It's too big to be a bump now," a genuinely, toothy smile grew from the before small smile.

"Hmmmm," he pecked her head again, looking up as he thought. "Just call it the baby. That's what it is, after all."

"Yeah, you're right," she spun around, giving him a short, sweet hello kiss, before grabbing her clothe from the bed and getting dressed. "After today you can call it he or she!"

William immediately grew silent, nervous even, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah, about that..."

She turned around to look at him, curious, as she closer her light mom jeans and pulled a white turtleneck sweater over her head. Staple.

"I was wondering, like I know that you're excited to know, but if we could... not know the gender. I kind of want it to be a surprise," he shrugged, trying to act nonchalant and cool, all while Noora could see right through him. It meant more to him that he wanted to admit. "I don't want it to play a big part in this process. I know we'll love them either way. It should just be about you, me and whoever is in there. Not what they are. I want it to be extra special when he or she finally arrives. I used to think that idea was insane, but I get the point now."

"Hmmm," she smiled teasingly, tip toeing her way over to him, before wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want to know, but I also want to be surprised. And it seems to mean a lot you..."

He nodded, fully knowing that he couldn't hide anything from her anymore.

"So let's wait. I don't want to know before he or she is here either. We can keep calling it 'balloon' or 'baby' for 5 more months."

William smiled, widely, showing his nice, white teeth.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Of course."

She allowed one of her hands to leave his neck, sliding down his cheek in a loving stroke instead. 

"I love you." He smiled tenderly.

"I know. I'm amazing," she chuckled, before pecking his lips as to ease the effect of the sarcastic reply. "Now let's go. The doctor won't wait forever."

She started walking out of the room, catching his hand mid-motion and dragging him along.

"Someone's excited to see Dr. Hansson."

Noora laughed as she put on her coat.

"What can I say? I love me some medical baby-talk."

 

 


	24. DAY 134: OCTOBER 17th

The gender remained unknown to the young couple, and would continue to do so until the baby would arrive. Fall had taken over for good, leaving the warm summer afternoons in the dust. It was about 11.30 PM, and the sun had already been down for a while now. Dishes, dirty from the spaghetti and meatballs that Noora had been craving so badly, were still resting by the sink. Neither of them, full and tired, could be bothered with washing them before retreating to the couch. They were sitting in opposites end of the couch, Noora stretching her tired legs, William allowing her to rest them on him as he gently rubbed them. A tired sigh escaped her body, as she scrolled through an internet page on her iPad.

"You okay?" William had to ask, jokingly, as he turned his head away from the TV.

"Yeah," she looked at him, briefly, before looking back at the iPad screen. "I'm just trying to figure out how we're going to afford all this stuff for the baby. Everything's so expensive."

William scratched the back of his head, squinting his eyes as he racked his brain for ideas. He didn't know much about babies, no more than the average young man in his early 20s, but he did know that a baby wasn't free.

"Chris' youngest sister just turned 6. If we're lucky, they still have her baby stuff stored somewhere. I could ask him if his family would be willing to lend it to us?"

Noora was once again looking at him, forgetting about the iPad. That was actually a great idea. She didn't mind it being used, if it meant that they could save some money. One of her hands left the iPad, moving over to grab his hand that was currently resting on her calf.

"What would a do without you, William Magnusson?" She smiled. "That's a great idea."

"Yeah?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I'll swing by their place tomorrow after school then. Do you mind cooking dinner then?"

A shaking, blonde head was used as an answer for his question.

"Of course not. I know you're taking care of me, and I appreciate it, but just because I'm pregnant, doesn't mean you have to do everything. I can cook and clean still."

She had to chuckle. For the past weeks, William had been running around the house, all of Oslo actually, trying to do absolutely everything for her. Dishes to wash? He'd do it. Groceries to pick up? He was out the door in a second. Weird craving for fishcakes and fries at 2AM? He'd take the fishcakes out of the fridge, run to McDonald's and bring it all to her in bed on a tray. He was honestly too good to her. She felt like an undeserving queen.

"I know," he smiled. "But I enjoy taking care of you." He grabbed her legs, pulling her closer to him, receiving a little surprised squeal and laugh from her. When close enough, he cupped her face in her hands, jokingly pushing her cheeks together, chuckling at the fishy-face he'd created. "And not just because you're pregnant." He pecked her lips, letting go of the pressure he'd put to her cheeks, as he pulled away. "But the cravings and mood swings do make it more interesting now."

"Yeah,  _don't mess with my fiskekaker."_

 _"_ I would never dare. I only ever touch them, when I prepare them for you."

"Good. By the way, I ate the last one while you cooked dinner."

William's eyes widened, " _Serr?_ I bought 4 fresh ones yesterday!"

Noora dropped the iPad, holding her hands up in defence, making a grimace.

"Can you blame me? The baby wants it."

All he could do was shake his head in awe, and chuckle. She did amaze him, even in the weirdest way, and he'd never get tired of it. He kept looking at her, taking in how beautiful she was in his oversized t-shirt and messy, freshly showered hair.

"You know what I want?" He stared into her eyes, so intensely, stroking her thigh.

"You want  _fiskekaker_ too?! Sheesh, William. _We must go!_ "

He could tell that she was messing with him. She knew very well what he wanted, but Noora being Noora - even pregnant - would not stop being a tease. She'd always been, in the cutest and most innocent way, from the day they'd met. While she did enjoy messing with him, she also seriously did want and need fish cakes.

"Okay," he dramatically let his head drop as he sighed. "I'll go grab the car keys."

"I'm coming with you!" She quickly bounced off the couch, and skipped off to their bedroom.

He looked after her, feeling completely drained but also the happiest he'd been in a long time. Getting used to the baby had definitely helped. All the little things, like fish cakes and figuring out how to get all of the baby stuff, he actually loved it. Not 24/7, of course, but most of the time. Then he remembered something she'd mentioned, randomly, causing him to frown.

"Wait... You ate a fish cake  **while**  I was cooking dinner?"

She ate at least two portions of spaghetti and countless numbers of meatballs.

"Two actually!" She yelled back.

" _Jesus, Noora._ "

 


	25. DAY 150: NOVEMBER 2ND

The music was pumping, sending small shock waves through the young crowd's veins. It was dark, rainy and decently cold outside, but the crowded house was heated and moist from all the sweat and dancing. William had been invited to a Halloween part, which a girl from his study group was hosting. It wasn't quite as ravaging as his old high school party, since people were a few years older, but almost. 18 or 21? Didn't matter. People still liked to get drunk and hook up. Chris and William were settled on a couch, watching the living room's crowd bounce and tumble around to the beat of the Macarena. Of course they were all in costumes, so to the bystanders, it was quite an experience to watch.

"How's Noora?" Chris ended his sentence by taking a sip of his beer.

"Apart from the insane cravings?" William swiftly turned his head to look at Chris, before looking back at the drunk crowd. He himself, was slightly tipsy, but nowhere near the dancers' level. Chris nodded, chuckling. He'd heard thousand of stories from William, retelling his late-night adventures, caused by Noora's sudden cravings. They were all very adoringly told, even though it obviously William had gotten a bit sick of driving around. His car didn't even feel special anymore.

"She's doing very well," he sipped his bear. "So is the little one."

Chris noticed the little crooked smile that appeared on his lips, when he spoke those last two words. He seemed much more comfortable with the situation. In the very beginning, he was a huge mess. They all were.

"Getting used to the thought of being a dad?"

"No, not really. That title is still  _jævla_  scary... But I'm getting used to loving someone else as much as I love Noora. I feel so stupid, when I look at her stomach, and feel this weird, burning excitement in my stomach. Kinda feels like falling in love all over again."

Chris' lips spread into a wide, toothy smile. "Awww, Willy. You've become such a softy. Props to Noora." His voice was lightly pitched, letting him know that he was teasing him. For that, he got a slight punch to his arm.

"Shut up," another sip of the beer cut the sentence. "But honestly, Chris, I'm only doing this, because it's with her. Not because I don't actually want the baby, but imagine if I'd been fooling around with this half-ass dedicated girl and this had happened? I could never. I'm confident that I have a future with Noora and that totally convinced me. I'd do anything for her. That's fucking scary." He trailed off.

"Fuck," Chris breathed out, staring blankly ahead. "I'm glad I'm not in love like you. What the fuck, you psycho. I'm going to go find a chick."

William, realising he'd used up Chris' limited amount of heartfelt conversation, let his friends dance off, chuckling to himself whilst his eyes lost trail of his figure, as the crowd swallowed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, checking it, just like he had every 10 minutes since they'd arrived an hour ago. He couldn't count on two hands the amount of times he'd told Noora to call if she needed anything. Confident that she could taker of herself, Noora had to push William all the way out the door.

"I never thought I'd say this," she'd forced a coat onto him. "But go get drunk and enjoy yourself! I'll be fine!"

She kissed him, just for a few seconds to mark her love, before pushing him out the door. " _Elsker deg_." Then she'd closed the door, before he could protest. After that, she'd gone to the window that had the view of the street, watching as he walked away with his little gang. She smiled. This was the right thing to do. He needed to let go for a bit.

William snapped out of his thoughts, when the couch beneath him dipped down. Thinking it was Chris, he immediately turned in his seat, but saw someone else beside him.

" _Hei_ ," a beautiful blonde smiled, crossing her legs and batting her brown eyes at him. Her slender, seemingly tall body, was clad in straight, black trousers and a revealing blue top. A tiny sailor's hat on her head was supposed to complete her "costume". All William could think was that blue looked nice on Noora.

" _Hei_?" He furrowed his eyebrows funnily, sending the stranger an awkward smile.

"I'm Matilda," her right hand moved towards him, awaiting his. Reluctantly, he grabbed it and shook her hand.

"William."

"Ah, the famous William from uni?" She let go of his hand, placing it on the back of the couch.

His turned turned into a confused frown.

"Famous?"

"Yeah," she smiled, tilting her head to the side, adoringly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, yeah? And what would that be?"

"That you're incredibly handsome. They aren't wrong," she winked smoothly, he had to admit, before taking a sip from the glass of red wine in her other hand.

William never minded compliments, but couldn't help but let out an uncomfortable chuckle. He'd gotten so used to everyone around him knowing about Noora and him, that flirting was very rare these days. But he did have to admit to himself that the blonde was gorgeous.

"Thank you."

He took a sip of his now almost empty beer, hoping to fill the silence and avoid more conversation. He couldn't just flirt back like he always used to, but not saying anything at all didn't help the weirdness either.

"One should never have to thank for the truth." Did everything she said have to sound so smooth, William wondered. Another small, short chuckle danced off his lips per pure automatic. What was he supposed to say?

"And because you're just that damn handsome, William from uni, I'll go grab us some more drinks. You just stay riiiight here and watch my shoes for me. I'll be right back."

The tall blonde jumped off the couch, kicking off her heels before walking off and leaving William speechless. He couldn't even make out a protest, too confused and also slightly tipsy.

He looked at the watch on his wrist. 11.45 PM. Chris was still God knows where. This was going to be a long night.


	26. DAY 151: NOVEMBER 3RD

Matilda talked a lot and drank even more, if that's even possible. Beer after glass of vine after shot - it all slid down her throat with ease and grace. That was until she hit the 5th glass of wine, William had counted, then it went downhill from there on. Her words got slurred and gestures exaggerated. William liked a good party, and would never be against getting drunk, but he wasn't a horrible person either. Quite a few times, he'd tried to stop the chatty girl, offering her water or to go find one of her friends. She'd declined everything.

" _Nei nei, William,"_ she giggled, all but soberly, as she chugged down the last few drops of wine in her tall glass. "Water is for pussies."

William sent her a crooked, weirded out smile.

"By the way, you can totally have mine tonight," she poked his nose, causing him to lean backwards to avoid it. "I mean, not pussIES, 'cause I obviously only have one but-" she interrupted herself by erupting in laughter.

"Thank you for the offer, but no thank you. You and I both need to go home-"

"Your place or mine, baby?" She pokes his nose again.

"...To ourselves'."

A pout appeared on her face, "Noooo, William. Don't be like that. I can make you feel good," the young woman almost moaned out loud as she stared grinding onto the couch. Not that he wasn't already, but William grew really uncomfortable and got off the couch before she could grind her way onto him.

"I have to go find my friend," he quickly finished his beer, in one swallow, and put down the empty bottle before disappearing into the crowd. There was no doubt that he'd had a few beers by now, his head was spinning a bit, but at least he had no trouble thinking and finally finding Chris. Of course he was making out with a girl in the corner of the living room.

"Chris, we have to go."

It took a few seconds before his lips left his hook-up's, and when he finally faced William, it wasn't with a pleased expression.

"Bro... Why? Noora's fine."

"Who's Noora?" Chris' girlfriend for the night asked. Chris quickly turned back to her, kissing her heatedly for a few seconds as to keep her keen. "She's not you, baby. She'll never be. Don't worry about that."

"Okay," she giggled, before running a lazy hand all over his firm chest, before placing kisses all over his exposed neck. A few shirt buttons had been opened already.

"The alcohol is starting to get to my head and I don't want to get back home all drunk." William continued fighting for his case.

Chris rolled his eyes, as his mystery girl kept making out with his neck. "Noora won't mind, I'm sure. She told you to have fun!"

William let out a heavy sigh, growing impatient. Parties were still fun, of course, but he'd grown to prefer his fun with Noora a long time ago. He'd take a funny movie, or other stuff, on the couch with her over any party. Both he and Chris knew that. Chris, on the other hand, didn't always agree with this habit.

"Let loose! Get drunk!" Chris yelled, laughing before grabbing his girl's face in both his hand, starting a heavy, disgusting make out session. Not that it wasn't something William hadn't seen before, but he quickly spun around and walked away. Chris was useless in this state; horny and drunk.

But he couldn't help but wonder... Maybe Chris was right. Noora had never had an issue with him partying, as long as he didn't drag her along. She was the first person to take care of him, when he came home drunk. Even the day after, when he'd be deadly hungover. Sure, he'd be teased a lot, but never scolded. He loved Noora for that. That as well as a billion other things.

Matilda wasn't going to freak him out like this and make him go home! He grabbed two random shots, vodka probably, swallowing it and walking into the dancing crowd. Everything spun a bit faster than before.

Suddenly, he saw a pair of long legs walk up to him.

"Thought you could get rid of me, huh?" She smiled, he lipstick smudged all over her lower face.

"Yeah, actually I did."

Yup, his filter was starting to fade, which meant he was definitely drunk. Or just annoyed. If he was lucky, he could play it off as a joke and avoid conflict with the blonde sailor. Then he could go home. That was probably the best solution, even though he was supposed to stay and have fun. An obnoxious laugh came out of Matilda's mouth. Great.

"Now come on, William. Stop playing games," she stumbled over her own legs, causing William to grab her by the shoulders to keep her up straight.

"I'm not," he laughed, letting go of her again. "I'm telling you to go home. That's what I'm going to do."

"Can I come with you?" She flirted, obviously, curling a strand of hair around her index finger. She'd never be able to do it as beautifully as Noora did though.

"I don't think my wife would like that," he squinted his eyes, feeling confused by what he had just said, but smiling nonetheless.

"Wife?" Matilda laughed. "You have a fucking wife?"

William paused to think, his mind feeling blurry.

"Yes, she's pregnant too."

This caused Matilda, as drunk as she was, to cross her arms in front of her chest in suspicion.

"You're joking right?"

William frowned, pretty sure of the fact that he wasn't. Then he remembered something.

" _Føkk nei,_  I'm not lying," he pulled his phone out of his pocket, clicking on it before shoving it in her face.

On his lock screen was a picture of Noora smiling widely, holding their most recent sonogram in her hands. It was his new favourite picture. Matilde's eyes widened, her mouth's curled shape showing that she was indeed surprised.

" _Fy faen_ ," she smiled, trying to hide what would be a mixture of disappointment and being completely thrown off guard. "That's not what I'd imagined from all the stories I've heard."

"I think you might've heard stories from at least 3 years ago then," he smiled calmly, fulling realising he only had himself to blame for that reputation.

"You've been with her since high school?"

He nodded, smiling in satisfaction. Their relationship was something he took much pride in. "Yeah, since my 3rd year and her 1st."

"Oh, so she's one of those little, young daddy's girls, who quickly found herself a rich husband to take care of her?" Matilda, more obnoxious than ever, spat out before biting down on her straw as she sipped on yet another drink.

William was drunk, but not drunk enough to not feel the need to defend and get pissed at the last comment Matilda made. He'd been nice all night, but enough was enough. One thing was to disrespect the fact that he had a girlfriend, his relationship status, but to disrespect Noora personally? Not on his watch.

"You know what, Merida?" He'd learned some tricks from Noora, he had to admit. It'd totally thrown him off the first time she'd addressed him as Willhelm.

"Matilda," she barely had the time to correct him before he continued.

"I don't give a _føkk."_

Suddenly seeming wide awake and sober, Matilda shut up.

"All night, I've been very polite, trying to help you and talk to you, but the truth is... I don't have to. So when you flaunt your way over here, and start criticising my girlfriend, how do you honestly think I'll react?"

After a silent couple of seconds, trying to wrap her drunk brain around it all, she was about to speak up again. Truth was, William didn't want an answer. He knew it himself. It was all just for dramatic purposes.

"Actually I don't give a damn about that either. Get out of my face. I'm going home."

He pushed past her and some other drunk girls nearby.

"Running home to your little, fucking housewife?" He heard the blonde yell after him.

He halted in his track, taking a deep breath and remembering that anger and violence wasn't the answer. God, Noora had done him some good. He could feel himself miss her. Like a drug addict in rehab.

He turned around, looking right into the blonde's eyes. He promised himself to walk straight on home after this.

"At least I have someone to run home to."


	27. DAY 202: DECEMBER 24TH

Huge snowflakes drizzled down on all of Oslo. It was looking out to be a perfect Christmas for everyone. Though snow had fallen, still doing so, the sun peaked out from it's hiding place behind the clouds. On their little balcony, dressed in some lose, comfortable maternity pants and a sweater, Noora stood with a mug of warm tea. The frozen fresh air hit her face, but the short part of the roof that jutted out a couple of meters above her, seemed to keep most of the snow away from her. No one was around, but she was smiling, widely like a clown. The last few months had been pretty calm, amazing considering the circumstances, but right then in that moment? She felt the happiest she'd ever been.

If someone had asked her why, she wouldn't be sure of what to answer. Noora, not coming from the most normal family, had never had a deep love for Christmas like other kids. But there was something special about this year. Her stomach had grown, which meant the baby did as well. There was something so comforting and exhilarating about looking out on a snow clad Oslo, as one hand held onto a warm mug and the other onto her pregnant belly. Never in a million years would she hate a warm summer day, or a vacation in an exotic, warm country, but she loved Norway and it's bittersweet winters. It felt like home.

The door opened, then closed, letting her know that someone was in the entré.

"Noora?"

Next thing she knew, a drenched and snowy William stomped into the kitchen with two grocery bags, putting them down with a loud thump. She turned around, her smile growing wider as she saw him.

"Cold outside?"

William dusted some snow off his pants, looking up at her wide an exhausted expression and apple red cheeks.

"I'm frozen to the bone. I'm not going out there again before the temperature is higher than my age."

Hurrying, she put down the mug and closed the door to the balcony, figuring that cold air wasn't what he needed at the moment.

"I told you that I wanted to come with you, but someone insisted on walking there by himself. And why didn't you drive there?" she grabbed a bag and started putting away the groceries, but halted when he suddenly wrapped his arms around, placing a kiss to her temple.

"No way I'm letting you and  _den lille_  leave the house, when it's  _så jævlig kald_  outside. And with all this ice, I could walk back and forth to the store, before the car would be heated up."

As if she wasn't feeling so overwhelmed with happiness already, it only made it even better every time William would refer to the baby as  _den lille_ (The little) _._  Since they didn't want to know the gender, and calling him or her 'it' felt impersonal, William had come up with _'den lille' -_ which Noora absolutely loved. Without even seeing it himself, he was slowly taking on the fatherly role. There was no doubt in her mind that they were going to be okay.

"But maybe we don't mind the cold," she giggled trying to carry on her unpacking of the groceries. William had other plans though, and kept holding onto his girlfriend's still petite body. "Williammm."

"But I'm so cold," he mumbled into her ear.

"Then let me unpack, so we can take a warm shower."

William immediately froze, lifting his head to look at her, like a small child finally getting his way. "Together?"

"If you let go of me," she chuckled, lovingly running a hand through his damp hair. The snow had melted a long time ago. Involuntarily, William let his arm slide off her and started helping her.

"So I was thinking chicken, pickled cabbage, potatoes and gravy tonight?" William placed a bag of potatoes on the counter.

Most people would get together with their families for a traditional, Norwegian Christmas dinner, but Noora and William had no interest in any family but each other. Which mean that each year they'd have their own little, very untraditional Christmas eve. They'd put on some music, eat, exchange gifts and eat crazy amounts of desserts as they watched movies all night. It wasn't what everyone else did, but they loved it.

"Uhum, and I've already prepared rice pudding for dessert."

He turned to look at her, as he placed the fresh cabbage in the fridge. "Noora, that shit is gross. How do you even eat it?"

"Hey!" She stopped unpacking, putting her hands on her hips in protest.

"It is not gross. It's comfy and loving. Unlike you right now..."

William knew she was joking, shook his head along with letting out a chuckle, as he finished up the first bag.

"You always end up eating half of mine anyways..." He could hear her mumble under her breath as she continued unpacking her bag.

"Only last year because there was nothing else left," he leaned back against the kitchen counter, observing her as she picked up the last item and put away the plastic bag.

"Oh please, William. It's not my fault that you'd eaten all of the Christmas cookies during the first two weeks of December."

Smoothly pushing himself off the counter with his hands, he took a few steps through the small kitchen, reaching her.

"Not my fault that your cookies are so amazing," he smiled, obviously sucking up to her, cupping her face in his still cold hands. Even though they were currently in a moment that was on the edge between a little, innocent fight and just plain, stupid flirting, he stared into her eyes like it was the most sacred in the world. She stared back for a few seconds, shifting to his lips, then back to meet his gaze.

"Stop sucking up to me and go turn on the shower... Willhelm."


	28. DAY 209: DECEMBER 31ST

 

All of the old Penetrators, dragging a reluctant William into it all as well, had booked a room at a quite nice hotel in the centre of Oslo. Julian's father worked there, meaning they got a nice discount. For the rest, they split the costs between them, managing to put on a quite nice New Year's Eve party. All the familiar faces were there.

The Penetrators, Noora, Sana, Vilde, Eva, Chris, Jonas, Isak, Even, Eskild, Linn, Mahdi, Magnus, along with a couple of other Nissen-people and some new friends from new schools.

The room was quite big, containing a dance floor, a bar and an area with tables and chairs. Together, everyone had showed up the day prior to help decorating with sparkly and colourful decorations. Everything came together beautifully and the night was certainly going to be awesome.

"Happy new year," William whispered, leaning in close, resting his arm on the back of Noora's chair. His seat was right next to hers.

She chuckled, quickly pushing some of her blonde, curly hair out of her face before looking back at him. "Not yet. It's only 11.30."

The music was pumping in the background, as most of their friends had already consumed quite a lot of alcohol and were dancing. She let one of her hands run through his still and always too long bangs, sending him a warm smile. William could only smile back, admiring his glowing girlfriend. All she had to do was sit there, and she looked like a damn model. How did he get so lucky?

"I'll go grab myself some water. Want anything to drink?" Noora pushed her chair back, away from the table, getting up.

"Hey, let me go grab it!" But William was quicker, getting to his feet and gently pushing Noora back into her seat. She chuckled, her mouth open in astonishment.

"William," she tilted her head. "I'm pregnant, not handicapped. I can get us drinks myself."

"Shush," he leaned down, shutting her up with a gentle kiss. Their lips parted, but his face didn't move. "Stay put and I'll be back with water." Another kiss followed this, before he straightened up and started walking away.

"Don't forget to get something for yourself!"

She yelled after him, not sure if he actually heard her. For a few moments she simply sat there, by herself, looking out upon all of her friends. She smiled. All of them, even the ones who'd only found out today, were so supportive of her and William's situation. The scared feeling she had before, grew smaller and smaller every day. Instead, confidence now bloomed and she felt more and more ready.

"Heiiiii, du!"

A clumsy, probably also drunk, Eva stumbled into the chair that had been William's. Noora chuckled, helping her friend get properly settled into the chair. "Hei. You doing okay?"

"Me? Ja! I'm doing perfectly fine. I took like, maybe, 12 shots," Eva giggled, holding up 8 fingers.

"Wow," Noora nodded, jokingly putting on a impressed facial expression. "I would ask you to show me your ways, but yanno," she put her hands on her stomach.

"Oh yeahhhh," Eva smiled widely, resting her head on the pregnant belly. " _Hei, lille du_. Could you come out tonight, so your mommy can do shots with me? Please." The drunk girl gently stroked the stomach as she spoke.

"Sorry, Eva," Noora's head diverted in the direction of William's voice. "No babies or shots tonight." He put down three bottles of water. "Just water. You should probably drink some too."

Noora sent him a thankful smile, understanding that he must've noticed Eva's state from the bar. 

"Drink up. Especially you, Eva."

He handed Eva a bottle, as he sat down in the seat on the other side of Noora.

"Or you won't make it till midnight."

Eva removed herself from Noora's stomach, basically ripped off the bottle lid and chugged down almost the entire content.

" _Føkk_  midnight, William. When you're alone," a hiccup escaped her drunk body, "like me, midnight is shit. I just get to stand there and make out with a bottle of champagne." Her head hung against her own shoulder.

"I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind helping," William smirked, looking at Noora who simply rolled her eyes.

"Oh  _ja_?" Eva's head suddenly shot up in excitement. "He said that?"

"I mean," William suddenly looked overwhelmed, not sure of what he'd started. Noora could only sit by and look at him with a satisfied smirk. That'd teach him. "He hasn't said anything, but I mean, it's Chris... And you."

" _Sant_! I can't let this slip. This is perfect!"

And with that a still very drunk, but now slightly more hydrated, Eva stumbled out of the chair and ran off to find Chris. Exhaling in relief, William leaned back in his chair. That didn't last for long though. He felt Noora's eyes on him. He slowly turned his head to look at her.

"What?"

"You're aware of what you've started, right?" She crossed her arms in front of her, resting them on her stomach.

"Yes yes, I'm aware. But come on, it's not like they haven't hooked up before?"

Noora sighed, biting her lip, as she realised that Eva would forever be Eva, " _Sant_..."

Suddenly they heard the crowd counting down towards midnight. The couple, both surprised by how fast time had flown by, looked at each other with wide eyes.

" _Dritt_ , already!?" William exclaimed.

"Yeah, time flies by when you're sober," Noora laughed, getting up for the first time in a while. William hadn't as much as touched alcohol all night. A true trooper. She reached out for his hand. " _Kom_."

"What are we doing?" He took her offered hand, getting up and letting her drag him to the dance floor. Everyone else was still counting, just 3 seconds left. They were now in the middle of the dance floor.

"3, 2, 1...  _GODT NYTT ÅR!!!"_

William immediately cupped his girlfriend's beautiful face in both of his hands, pulling her in for a long, tender kiss. Her hands automatically wandered to his waist, grabbing onto his white dress shirt for dear life. Everyone around them seemed to disappear, as the kiss deepened, never slowing down. The room around them exploded; popping champagne, confetti and yelling turning into one huge explosion of happiness and new beginnings. This didn't matter to the young lovers. The kiss went on, like only they could make it, as everyone around them seemed to disappear.

But after a while, the young couple had to pull away for air, but kept their foreheads glued to the other's.

"Here's to us and this new year," she spoke, just loud enough for him to hear. Then it was her turn to grab his face and pull him in for another long kiss. This forced him to let go of her face, placing his hands on her stomach instead. William loved holding his girlfriend like this, especially with the special curves her pregnant belly gave her. He loved her so much, and it hit him daily. This was going to be the most special year so far. He couldn't be any more scared or excited. All at the same time.

In the other end of the room, Chris had Eva pinned against a wall, giving her the New Year's Eve of a lifetime.

Everything was how it was supposed to be.


	29. DAY 219: JANUARY 10TH

January in Norway was freezing cold, but Noora didn't mind. It was a special day and so she was going to do something special: stand in the cold for 20 minutes and wait for William in front of his university building. Since it was just another regular day in January, meaning William had school, she hadn't been awake, when he quiet as always, had left this morning. This, seriously needing to get out of the apartment, caused Noora to make a decision: she was going to go to the school and surprise William, when he got out.

So there she was, in front of the tall, old building, waiting with a tiny Norwegian flag in her pocket. She'd found a comfortable spot sitting on a bench-table, her feet resting on the bench. To waste time, she carelessly scrolled through several social medias. Lucky for her, she'd always preferred her coats a bit oversized. This meant that she barely, but still, fit into her usual coats. Most of them, at least. If she was lucky enough, the coldest days would be over by the time her belly grew too big for her warmest coats.

Footsteps, voices and the sound of doors opening and closing suddenly caught her attention, causing her head to snap up as she put away her phone. He would be out any second now. Carefully, she put her right hand in her pocket, checking that the flag was there. It was.

Few moments later, a tall brunette, with his hair covered by a black hoodie, walked out the door. Almost in slow motion, to Noora at least, he threw his head back and laughed at something one of his friends said. They were four young men, walking side by side, talking and laughing. Noora couldn't help but smile to herself. Seeing him this happy and relaxed was something that automatically transferred onto her own mood. They kept walking straight ahead, towards Noora, but without noticing her. That was until one of them, a shorter blonde, gently hit William on the shoulder and nodded in Noora's direction.

"Someone's been good today," he joked, smirking at William who turned his head and finally noticed Noora. Though he rolled his eyes at his friend's comment, the smile on his face never left as he quickened his pace. Noora smiled back, on the verge of a chuckle as she pulled out the tiny flag and waved it around.

"Gratulerer med dagen, Magnusson."

She stood up, growing taller than William, since her feet were still on the bench.

"What are you doing here?" He smiled, widely, in surprise as he grabbed her waist to carry her. This allowed her to cup his face in her hands and kiss him as he gently placed her on the ground in front of him.

She pulled back, gently stroking his chin. "I'm wishing you happy birthday, since I didn't get to do it this morning."

"Wow, how lucky am I?" He chuckled, pecking her lips quickly, as his three friends joined them.

"Must be the famous Noora?" The blonde from before asked, offering her hand. "I'm Jakob."

Noora smiled shyly, shaking his hand in return. "Famous?" She sent him a quizzical expression.

"Very famous. You're all he talks about," a more tan guy joined in on the conversation, shaking Noora's hand as well. "Mohammed," he added.

"I'm Daniel," the third, and last guy, went to shake her hand as well. She sent him a polite smile, before turning her head towards William, sending him a teasing smirk.

"How come you've never introduced me to these nice guys?"

William sighed, "They're not that nice once you get to know them. That's why."

This caused the three friends to laugh, already used to William's very subtle humour.

"That's a lie, Noora. We're very nice." Once again, it was Jakob taking the lead. They all seemed very nice to Noora, but Jakob definitely more out-going.

"I believe you," she chuckled.

"If you're that nice, then you'll get lost and let me spend my birthday with my beautiful girlfriend," William broke into the conversation, wrapping his arms lovingly around Noora.

"He's right. Let's get going, guys," Mohammed joined in, gently hitting his two friends on the shoulder as to tell them to come along. "Nice to meet you, Noora. See you around," he smiled before turning around and walking away with Jakob and Daniel, also saying their goodbyes.

William and Noora stood in silence, watching them as they disappeared into what seemed to be Jakob's car. Once gone, Noora turned around and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck.

"They were nice," she smiled.

He leaned down to her level, kissing her. "Uhummm. Now stop talking about them..."

Her chuckling lips vibrated against his as they shared another kiss.

" _Er du sjalu?_ "

William didn't have to think twice about that reference, immediately rolling his eyes.

"I'm not jealous," he mumbled, indeed shutting her up with a kiss, but this time longer and more passionate. Her arms tightened around his neck, his around her back. They didn't mind the other students walking by them, as everyone was too busy doing their own thing to care. At least that's what they both thought, when William suddenly felt someone behind Noora, stopping and looking at them.

"Oh, shit. Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

They broke the kiss, Noora quickly turning her head to look behind her, her arms still around William's neck.

"Hey, Matilda," William mumbled, obviously annoyed.

Matilda sent them an awkward smile, obviously feeling misplaced, yet walking up closer to them. Noora noticing this, let go of William and turned around to face the girl, not sure of how to feel, since William seemed displeased with her. Matilda eye's immediately went to Noora's grown belly.

"Oh," she chuckled, still awkwardly. "That must be your pregnant wife, I assume?"

Noora frowned, trying to figure out why this stranger of a woman was assuming this.   
William rubbed his face as he let out a sigh, obviously not in the mood for explanations - especially not to her and especially not on his birthday.

"Yes, that's the one. Noora, Matilda. Matilda, Noora," he quickly introduced the two.

" _Hei_ ," the two women exchanged, both sceptical, each their reason.

"Anyways," Matilda shook her head, as if to remember something, before continuing. "I just wanted to say happy birthday."

William, really not feeling this girl's vibes, sent her a minimal and barely visible William-smile. "Takk."

"See you around," she smiled shyly, feeling very unwanted, before jogging off.

Noora, still confused as hell and frowning, turned around and looked at her boyfriend, whose eyes were following the almost running Matilda.

"William..."

His eyes switched back to his girlfriend, playing it all of cooly, as if nothing had happened.

" _Ja_?"

"When did we get..." She chuckled, "Married?"

William, acting like a kid whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar, shrugged and shook his head.

"You might as well get used to the thought, Noora Amalie Magnusson."

With that he turned on his heel and started walking away, leaving a even more confused and wide open-mouthed Noora behind.

"Again... What?" She half-yelled after him.

Twirling around in his walk, to face her and send her another teasing shrug, before continuing towards his car, William gave no other reply than this

"William!" She laughed, running after him, wrapping her arms around him in an attack from behind.

" _Slut_ _t_ _slut_ _t_ _slut_ _t,_ " he grabbed her arms, fighting back as to remove her grip from his torso before turning around to face her. Her laugh spread throughout all of Oslo like a wave of joy. "Now get in the car... Wifey."


	30. DAY 231: JANUARY 29TH

"Thanks for the tea, Sana," Noora gave her friend a hug as they hugged goodbye in front of the door to the tall apartment complex.

"Of course. Thanks for the company. I've missed hanging out with you, just the two of us," her beautiful friend smiled. Sana had started university right away, and was almost done with her first year of studying medicine. This also meant that she was super busy, causing some lack of quality time between the two good friends. "But just before I go, could I borrow your bathroom? I don't want to pee my pants on the way home."

Both girls laughed as Noora unlocked the door, "Yes, of course. Come come!"

Within seconds, even Noora with her heavy load, the girls made it to the first second floor. William was out with the guys, so Sana patiently waited as Noora unlocked the door to their apartment and pushed it open. It was all dark, all the lights switched off. That was until...

"SURPRISE!"

It was Chris, Eva, Vilde, Linn and Eskild yelling as they all threw colourful streamers at Noora and all around the entré. The lights were finally turned on, revealing green balloons everywhere as well as well as matching streamers. Obviously very surprised, having no clue, Noora's mouth hung wide open as she tried to wrap her mind around it all.

" _Herregud!"_ She laughed with delight, hugging all of her friends.

"Happy baby shower, Noora," Sana spoke up, still standing behind her from before. Noora turned around, giving Sana an additional hug.

"You knew?!"

They pulled back, but still held onto each other, "The magic hijab knows everything." Sana smirked and winked, like only she could.

"Thank you so much, you guys. I don't even know what to say!" This was addressed to everyone, as she spun around, still kind of confused.

"Don't thank us yet!" Eskild exclaimed. "The presents might be shit. I mean, mine isn't, but if I know Linn well enough, which I do duh, then she probably got the baby some sweatpants."

"No need to be rude, Eskild," Linn mumbled, walking back to the living room.

Rolling his eyes at his friend, he quickly followed her, "Jesus, Linn. Don't be a party killer!"

The girl squad all frowned with confusion, looking at each other, before all laughing it off in unison.

"Come come! We have a whole baby shower set up for you in the living room!" Vilde exclaimed, excited as always, dragging her friend towards the living room.

And a baby shower set up it was. As if she wasn't surprised enough already, her jaw dropped even more, when Noora entered the living room. Once again, just like the entré, it was decorated with green streamers and balloons. But besides this, they'd also plastered pictures of Noora and William all across the apartment. On the usually pretty empty coffee table, since Noora had way too much time at home to clean, there were now loads of presents and a beautiful, green cake. Linn and Eskild were already placed on the couch.

"Who planned all of this?!"

They all made their way to the couch, everyone taking a seat so that Noora could open the presents.

"We all helped set it up, while you were out with Sana, but Vilde came up with the idea and planned every thing. She was even the one who got William out of the apartment," Eva answered.

"And that's not easy, might I say," Vilde added. "That boy really doesn't want to be without you!"

They all laughed, as Noora leaned back into the couch and shrugged, clearly not mad about the fact that William loved her company... A bit too much, at times.

"What can a girl do?"

The rest of the afternoon went by filled with a lot of smiles, laughs, presents, cake and even some tears. Noora loved every single gift she got. The girls had assembled a big basket filled with everything from little toys to diapers. Eskild got her an adorable outfit, it being very 'gender neutral' as he said himself.

"When the crazy woman won't let you know what gender the damn baby is, you just gotta use your imagination and stay completely and utterly gender neutral," he exclaimed as they all admired the outfit. "10 points to Eskild."

"Sorry, Eskild," Noora laughed as she kept on admiring the little, tiny outfit. "But thank you for handling it with such grace. This is so cute."

"Anything for you, my little sunshine," he smiled, patting her leg.

Linn eventually forgot about Eskild's comment and cheered up, chatting and laughing with the others. Her gift was a beautiful baby blanket that had been her own. When Linn explained this, with a small, careful smile, tears immediately built up in Noora's eyes.

"Wow... Linn, thank you so much. It's beautiful." She couldn't help herself. She had to get off the couch and give Linn, who had also started tearing up, a big hug

"Of course. I'm glad you like it."

Noora sent her another smile, before she sat back down. "I don't like it. I love it. Thank you. I'll definitely use it and take very good care of it."

Noora looked around, taking in the half eaten cake, her smiling friends and the beautiful decorations and presents. Not that she didn't already know, but she once again realised that she was surrounded by the best people in the entire world. It did something to her. It almost felt like tugging on her heart strings. She took a deep breath before grabbing her cake spoon and gently hitting the edge of her wine glass (Filled with sparkling water, of course).

"I won't say too much, cause I'll probably just start crying or something, but..." She bit her lip, thinking of what to say, before continuing. Everyone was silent.

"Everyone in this room knows how much of a rollercoaster this has been. Not only the pregnancy, but also William and I's relationship. Honestly, we've never been happier, but I'd like to thank you for supporting us, both, when we had our rough patches. Thank you for not judging us or I don't know," she shrugged and sighed. "Just thank you for always being accepting of our love and especially this little project," she grabbed her belly to emphasise her point. "It's been my life's biggest and toughest decision, and it's not always smooth sailing... But it's worth it and I'm very happy. Knowing that I have all of you guys makes it feel so much safer. So just... thank you. Both William and I really appreciate it."

There was a moment of silence, everyone just smiling and taking it all in.

"To Noora, William and their beautiful little baby," Eskild broke the silence, raising his glass and dragging every one else along.

"To Noora, William and their beautiful little baby," they all repeated with raised glasses.

Noora was pretty sure that this was one of the happiest moments of her life. This was what life was all about.


	31. DAY 239: FEBRUARY 6TH

For Noora and William, tonight was another tranquil evening in bed. Both had agreed on being too tired to put on, and actually make it through, a movie without falling asleep. Here they were now - in bed. Noora, being either really warm or really cold these days, was only wearing a soft bra and her usual panties. Tonight if felt too warm. She was currently sitting, back resting against the headboard of the bed, reading her newly found literate treasure. Her belly was growing faster than ever now, and often got in her way, but it was always perfect for holding up a book.

William was currently stripping down to his underwear, not being able to tear his eyes off his glowing girlfriend. She was beautiful before, always, but the pregnancy did something else to her. Often having a hard time putting it into words, he simply ended up kissing her instead. The easy way out.

"Don't get too attached to that bump. You're going to miss it, when it's gone," he said as he opened his jeans.

Noora looked up from her book, smiling softly. "Right back at you. You'll have nothing to stare at... Perv."

William's chuckle got caught up in the fabric of his t-shirt, as he was pulling it over his head, but Noora did get to see the smile that followed behind. Her smile quickly disappeared though, when William carelessly threw his shirt on the floor, letting it rest right next to his jeans.

"William," she sighed. "Don't throw it on the ground, please."

Completely ignoring her request, he carefully threw himself on the bed, getting comfortable on his side, with his head being  propped on his hand. Not feeling like arguing , especially over laundry since he knew he'd end up doing it for her anyways, he ignored her last comment.

"You really think I only stare at you, because of this?" He looked at her, gently placing his hand, the one that wasn't holding up his head, on her bulging stomach.

The book was still open, being held between her hands and her stomach, but she was paying no attention to it. Right then, she was only looking at him. A hand let go of the book, reached down and ran through his brown, soft locks.

"No, I know I'm delicious all the time," this caused William to roll his eyes, as she continued, "but you've definitely stared more since month 5."

"How can I not stare?" He paused, removing himself from his pillow, wiggling his body down the mattress, so that his head came to rest next to her stomach. More interested in what came next, Noora finally closed her book and put it on the night stand. "All I can think about, every time I see your stomach, is that my son or daughter is in there..."

The hand, that had been resting on it for a while, gently stroked the stretched skin of her stomach. "And this might be  _jævla klisje,_ butthat's the second most beautiful thing in the world. _"_

Noora frowned.

"Second most beautiful thing?"

"Yeah, the most beautiful thing is you," he tore his eyes off the belly and looked up at her. Her hand was still in his hair, sending him a smile, which suddenly turned into a little smirk.

"But how can my stomach and I be placed differently, when my stomach is physically a part of me? Don't we, like biologically, count as one and the same unit?"

Noora was smart, witty and she knew it. If she saw a chance for teasing, there was no doubt that she'd grab it and use it against him. This of course earned a sigh from her boyfriend, before he got up on his hands and knees, as to allow himself to crawl onto her legs and use them to pull her downwards into a lying position.

"William!" She chuckled, surprised. Next thing she knew, she was lying with her back pressed into the mattress, with a hand of his planted on each side of her head. All of this allowed him, being careful around the stomach, to hover himself over her.

"Shut. Up." he said, his voice chopping up the sentence in staccato, before he leaned down close enough to breathe on her face. "...And take the damn compliment."

Totally intimidated, but in a very seduced and drawn in way, Noora's confident wit got caught up in her throat. Since being pregnant, Noora felt every single emotion ever a hundred times stronger than before. This meant literally every emotion. Also the more... physical ones. A blush crept onto her cheek.

"Aww," William cooed, teasing her, but not allowing himself to move his face as much as an inch away from hers. "I'm making you blush.  _Så søt_."

She turned her head to the side, smiling into the pillow, trying to avoid revealing herself as she let out a whiny " _Nei_!"

He pecked the sensitive area right beneath her exposed ear.

" _Jo_ ," he followed up by pecking a bit further down, making his way onto her neck.

"William, stop. You know what you're doing..." She chuckled, lowkey not wanting him to stop, but still being a bit of a prude once in a while. Just for the sake of keeping him on his toes.

"Is that a bad thing?" He mumbled, this time with his lips pressed to her pronounced collarbone. 

" _Kanskje_..." Noora barely managed to say this, letting it out in an almost out of breath whisper. By now, there was no going back for Noora, and they both knew. All William needed now was for her to admit it. Actual permission.

He kept placing kisses to the same collarbone, letting them grow longer and more intense. Once in a while, he'd switch to the other, or to the little dip between them. Noora, feeling her mind switching off and her body enjoying the attention, let him.

Next thing she knew, he had moved his head a bit down, allowing him to kiss the area between her breasts. Pregnancy did many strange things to a woman's body, but William wasn't about to complain... Especially not when it came to what it'd done to her chest area.   
Ignoring her actual breasts, or at the very least trying his very best to do so, he kept kissing up and down the empty valley between them. Her cleavage had never tempted and teased him as much as it did right now. It went on for a bit, Noora's breaths growing heavier with time.

" _Herredgud_ , William," she suddenly broke the lonely sound of their passionate breaths with a loud, almost uncomfortable, groan.

"Take that  _jævla_ bra off!"

**xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx**

**A/N:**

**Ahhh I loved writing this chapter! Sexual tension never hurt an author - not even me (Damn prude). I just feel like this is how it would happen, if it was on the show or whatever. These two just have to piss each other off a bit once in a while - Sex can't be too serious**


	32. DAY 250: FEBRUARY 17TH

**A/N: Since I've finally finished writing the last chapter, I've decided to be extra nice and will therefor, from today on, I will upload a new chapter every day.**   
**So be sure to come around to read ;) see you tomorrow!**

**xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Maybe it was finally time, Noora and William had finally realised. All while they'd gotten small, important things that they needed like diapers, pacifiers, clothe etc... They hadn't actually prepared the baby's room. There was only one, tiny room in the apartment that wasn't already in use. It was perhaps barely 3x3 meters in size, and the young parents-to-be both knew that he or she would be in their bedroom for the first few months. Yet they did want a nursery. They needed somewhere to keep all the clothing stored, the changing table and even a crib for when he or she got old enough to sleep on their own.

Both Noora and William were currently standing in the door-frame, staring into the messy room. It'd been useless ever since they moved in, and only contained random things and boxes.

"I found your bike," William mumbled.

"I thought it got stolen..." Noora crossed her arms, chuckling.

"What a life. Full of surprises," he turned his head to look at her, smiling. "Let's clean it up and get started?"

Noora nodded, walking into the room and opening the first random box she saw. Her stomach was now even bigger, obviously, and it was causing her back to ache. Some mornings, she'd stay in bed longer, just because it hurt too much to get up. When the pain of bending over for too long kicked in, Noora sat herself on the floor as to look through the box's content. Meanwhile William unlocked the bike and put it outside, in front of the apartment building, since Noora rarely biked. But it was nice to know that they had it.

Without her even noticing that he was gone, William came back inside with red cheeks and messy hair. He walked over to stand behind her and looked at the content in the box, before leaning down to kiss the top of her head. A pale blue scrunchy was wrapped around the upper half of her hair, forming a little messy bun.

"Tell me if you're feeling too tired, okay? Chris is coming over with his sister's old furniture, so he can help me if you need rest. He'll be here in a minute."

Her hands were digging through the box, completely taking up all of her attention, but she did manage to mumble out a short "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself," his phone vibrated in his pocket, making him reach into his pocket and grab it. "He's here. I'm going downstairs to help."

Noora neither heard him or noticed him leave as a bundle of pictures had captured her attention. There were pictures of them - old ones and new ones; ones she remembered being taken; ones she didn't remember being taken. Mostly pictures taken by their friends, but also some that they'd managed to take themselves. It caused her to smile, as she scattered them all around the floor, creating a little collage for herself to enjoy.

Minutes later, she heard loud groans and heavy breaths coming from down the hall. It wasn't easy, it hadn't been for some months now, but she pushed herself off the floor and got up. Every little victory counted as a big one.

"Chris! Don't fucking turn yet!" William groaned, obviously having a hard time catching his breath. Noora peeped her head into the hall and saw Chris' back moving towards her. He and William were each holding up an end of a white changing table. It seemed to be made of wood. As the boys, and the table, came closer and closer, Noora decided to get out of the way.

"Now turn to the right," William breathed, concentrated, causing Chris to turn to the left. "Your right, Chris!" He corrected.

"Calm down, bro!" Chris yelled back as they managed to turn and bring the changing table to its designated spot against the back wall. Seeing the coast was finally clear, Noora joined them in the room.

"Looks great. Tell your parents thanks, Chris."

Perhaps Chris was the biggest fuckboy, but he also had a good heart and loved helping out his loved ones. A toothy, award-winning smile crept onto his lips. "No problem. Everything was just standing in the basement, collecting dust. Might as well put it to good use."

A firm hand, William's, landed on Chris' shoulder. "We're not finished yet though. The crib is still downstairs."

"Fuck, I thought it was time for pizza and beers," Chris sighed, rubbing his temples.

There's was nothing to do but chuckle at the two friends. Noora looked at them, happy to know that these two had each other. Both had come a long way, each in their own manner, since finishing high school two years ago. Chris wanted to become a police officer, but had taken a gap year, meaning that he started school this summer. Noora couldn't help but smile at the fact that William was going to be a lawyer and Chris a police officer. Hand in hand - like always.

"If it can motivate you in any kind of way," Noora put a friendly hand on Chris' shoulder before continuing, "I'll order pizza and beers, while you go down and grab the crib. Then we can eat afterwards."

Chris halted, pretending to think for a moment.

"Okay, let's go, Will."

And when Noora said she'd do something, then there was no doubt that she'd do it. After working their asses off, carrying the crib, a stroller and other things from Chris' family-car and up the stairs to their apartment, William and Chris were exhausted. Immediately after placing the last box of things in the nursery, they kicked their shoes off and dragged their tired bodies into the living-room. Though they were exhausted, smiles showed up on their red faces, as soon as they saw what Noora had prepared for them. The TV was on, three large pizzas were ready on the sofa table along with fresh bottles of water and beers. Noora herself was already lying on the couch.

"God bless you, Noora," Chris breathed out, throwing himself at a bottle of beer, quickly popping it open and taking an inhumanly long zip from it.

William couldn't help but chuckle a bit at his best friend's reaction, but soon followed behind and grabbed a bottle of water. He then gently removed his girlfriend's legs, sat down on the couch and moved her legs back, this time lying across his lap.

"Thank you," he leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"No problem. Thank you for being so productive. I was afraid that William was going to have to sleep on the floor, so that  _den lille_  could sleep in the bed with me."

Noora was obviously joking, but managed to earn herself a little jab to her thighs.

"You're so rude," William said, smiling, giving her leg another playful jab. This time with both hands.

Noora was laughing, as she tried to grab his hands and remove them from her legs. Though he stopped the tickling jabbing, William wouldn't let himself be overpowered, keeping a hold on her thighs. "William, stoooop."

"Shut up, you two. I'm watching something here!" Chris yelled, from his spot on the floor between the couch and the table. His mouth was of course full of pizza. 

The couple stopped, calming down and coming down from the high of laughing. Once the silence had fallen upon them again, their gazes met, drowning in each other. Noora tilted her head a bit to the side, like she always did when she was being affectionate. Slowly she let her right hand make its way to William's hair, gently pushing a strand behind his ear. A soft smile came along.

"Or we could just share the bed. All three of us."

William pictured it: A Sunday morning in bed, him and Noora cuddling with the baby next to them. A smile immediately spread on his lips, the thought spreading happiness throughout his entire body.

"Mmmh," just by turning his head a bit, he managed to place a little peck to the inside of her wrist. She was still playing with the hair by his ear. Then her hand, done pushing hair out of his face, travelled from his ear and down his jaw to meet his chin.

"Fuck, you guys are gross."

Chris had made it through half a pizza already, and his friend could only look at him with slight amusement. Or Noora could. William just rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off, Chris."


	33. DAY 271: MARCH 10TH (pt. 1)

The last three weeks, or almost all three, had been quite calm. Oslo was still very cold, but March was upon them and so was spring. Nothing was wrong, but to Noora, nothing was right either.

"I'm going to murder someone, if this baby doesn't come out right now," she moaned from her spread out position on the couch. She'd woken up in the middle of the night with strong cramps and aching in her lower back, causing her to get up and never going back to bed. That was about 2 AM. It was now Sunday morning, William was in the kitchen and Noora's due-date was supposed to have been a week ago. Yet, there they both were without a baby. The last days up to the due-date were so intense, and it'd only grown worse with each day that went by after. William witnessed it all.

"As long as it's not me," William mumbled, tired, sitting down on the sofa table and handing her a mug of warm tea.

"I miss coffee," Noora grabbed the mug from him, looking down at the brown-green liquid with disgust. "I don't want to be pregnant any more."

"It'll be here any time soon, Noora. Calm down," he took a sip from his own mug.

If looks could kill, William would've been dead by now. Twice. Noora's eyes shot into his like daggers, killing every ounce of confidence he had within himself.

"You can tell me to calm down, when you've had en entire person inside of you for nine months straight! When you've felt like a fat hippo for nine months and when you've peed 30 times a day for nine months. Until then, please shut up!"

That, of course, shut up the always confident brunette. This wasn't the first time she'd scolded him during these nine months, but truth be told, he was getting tired and impatient himself. He knew what was coming, and of course he was excited. But the thought of having to see Noora go through the pain of labour and birth dreaded him. Honestly, he just wanted it to be over.

" _Unnskyld_ ," he mumbled, tired of her mood and getting off the table.

Noora sighed, the regret of yelling at him quickly hitting her.

"William," she managed to grab his wrist before he got too far away. " _Unnskyld_. I didn't mean to yell. I'm so tired."

Not being able to stay mad at her for too long, especially not because of something this silly, turned around and sat down next to her.

"Me too. And I know you're doing the hard work," he gently put a hand on her huge belly. "But seeing you like this? It drains me too."

"I know," her voice was now calm, completely in contrast to two minutes ago. She put her free hand on top of his. "Why does it have to be so late? I want it out."

Her head dumped onto his shoulder, burying her face in it. Automatically, not being able to resist it, he kissed the top of her head.

"I know," the mumble was barely audible, as his lips were still pressed to her messy, tangled hair. Being tired also meant that the self-care was minimal these days.   
For a while, they just sat there, not saying anything. William thought she'd fallen asleep, until she suddenly removed her head from his shoulder and sat up straight.

"I have to pee... Again," she hardly managed to, but got herself off the couch. "Look at me. I look like an old lady."

William chuckled, "I didn't know I had a thing for old ladies. You learn something new every day."

"Shut up," Noora mumbled, waddling to the bathroom.

Once she was out of sight, William put his feet on the couch and turned on the TV. There was nothing super interesting to watch, like football, since it was Sunday morning. But he needed something to waste his time. A crime show caught his attention, allowing him to lean back on the couch and relax as the pictures on the screen took him somewhere else.

"William!"

Quickly, he snapped out of his dazed off state, pushing himself off the couch.

"Yeah?"

"William! Come here!" Though she wasn't exactly screaming in horror, something was definitely not how it should be. His walking steps quickly turned into slow jogs. In a second, he was standing in the bathroom doorframe, looking at Noora and a little puddle of water on the floor. If he had to compare her to something, as to describe her, he would've said a deer in headlights.

"Didn't you make it to the toilet?" He frowned.

" _For helvete, William!_  It's not pee. My water just broke! The pain I've been having since the middle of the night was probably small contractions!"

Now it was William's turn to look like a deer in headlights, realising that the moment he'd dreaded, but also waited for, was finally here! He walked over to her, putting his hands on her stomach in worry.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"No, I'm okay so far. But we need to go to the hospital."

"Yes, of course. Put on your shoes and coat. I'll get your bag and the keys."

Within the next five minutes, William had collected what they needed, helped Noora downstairs and got everything settled in the car.

"Ouch," she spat out from the passenger seat, holding her stomach.

"Fuck, does it hurt already?" William had just turned on the car, but immediately turned his attention to her, immensely worried.

"Yeah, a bit. B-but just drive. The sooner we get there, the better," the tone of her voice told him that she was in some pain, but she managed to put on a strong attitude and calm herself down. William immediately backed the car out of its parking spot and started driving towards the hospital.

"Can you manage to warn the other's in the chat?" He briefly looked at her, before looking back at the road. Though he'd never do anything to risk her safety, William definitely took advantage of his car's speed, gliding onto the highway, past everyone else.  About a month ago, they'd created a group chat with their closest friends, so that they could easily warn everyone, when it was time.

"Yeah," Noora groaned, grabbing her phone from her pocket. She'd waited for so long now, but she couldn't believe it was time. Their baby was coming.


	34. DAY 271: MARCH 10TH (pt. 2)

**A/N:**

**Please don't hate me.**

**xxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

Upon arriving to the hospital, Noora and William immediately made their way to the reception desk, announcing their arrival and 'checking in'. The young blonde's contractions had grown slightly stronger, but it still wasn't too painful to overcome with a wince and a groan. William , on the other hand, felt like dying every single time.

Still needing to get checked, a nurse calmly followed the couple to their delivering room, where they'd stay for the rest of the process. As soon as Noora had stripped down and changed into a hospital outfit, she finally got to rest her tired body on her designated hospital bed.

"I'm Anna, if you need anything. I'll be right back with your midwife, and we'll start checking how far you are," the nurse, an older woman, told Noora with a comforting smile before she walked out.

" _Herregud_ ," she breathed out, letting her head drop back into the pillow on the slightly raised bed.

"You doing okay?" William placed his hand on the area that connected her neck and shoulder, gently massaging it in hopes of calming her down. Noora didn't have to look at him to know that he was deeply worried. His voice was very stern, showing he didn't know how to handle this. His deep brown eyes showed fear, though he wouldn't admit it.

"I've been better," her voice was obviously tired, but she tried put on a brave face. Mostly for herself, since she was damn scared, but also for him.

Few moments later, a midwife and two nurses, including the one from before, walked into the room.

" _Hei_ , Noora. I'm Beatrice. I'm going to be in charge of your delivery," she quickly shook Noora's hand, smiling, before shaking William's. "This is Anna and Jennifer," the two nurses stepped forward, also smiling. "They'll be assisting me, making sure that everything goes by safe and smooth. Do you have any questions so far?"

Noora looked at William, then back at the midwife, not sure of what to say.

"Not anything besides wondering how long will this take?"

Beatrice chuckled as the two nurses had already started getting ready to do the first check up. " _Oh ja_ , the most important question. Well... It's hard to say. Some women give birth almost right away, within few hours, whilst others go through very long labours. But we'll check on you now, and see how dilated you are. After that we'll be able to give you a more precise answer. Okay?"

All Noora could focus on was "Very long labours". What if she had to lie like this, with the pain growing stronger and stronger all the time, for a whole day? Her thoughts probably translated onto her face, because next thing she knew, the midwife's hand rested comfortingly on her leg.

"Don't worry, Noora. We'll take good care of you. And I'm sure your boyfriend will too," she then looked at William, smiling warmly, understanding how horrified the two were. William nodded, his hand still resting on Noora's shoulder.

The nurses and Beatrice eventually got around to check Noora, hooking her up to all kinds of machines and checking all kinds of numbers, which neither William and Noora understood. It was only when Anna finally explained it that it finally made sense.

"So, Noora. All of your numbers look fine. Your blood pressure, your temperature and everything. Your heartbeat is a bit fast, but that's normal," she smiled before continuing. "It's caused by the adrenaline, your body's way of reacting to everything that's happening. Besides that, you're dilated about 4 cm so far. It's pretty good, considering the fact that you've only been in active labour for ," she looked at her wrist watch, "about two to three hours, from what I can understand. Within the next, upcoming hours, you'll be transitioning from active labour to the transition phase . Things will hurt more then, but this also means it will go by faster and after that: it's go time."

"Okay.  _Takk_ ," a small, polite smiled appeared on Noora's lips.

Anna left with the others, leaving William and Noora alone in the room. Only beeping, from the machine that surveilled Noora and baby's heartbeats could be heard. Suddenly, William felt like dropping a bomb.

"Do your parents know? That you're in labour?"

Just being mentioned, her parents could make her stomach turn and her head ache. She really hated wasting her time on them, ever since they seemed to think that she herself was a waste of time to them. The less she heard from them, the better. Why did he have to bring this up now? He'd had 9 months to do so.

" _Nei_... They don't know anything," she said, feeling his hand slide off her shoulder.

"What do you mean with 'anything'?"

It's not like she'd kept a secret. They'd never talked about it or even mentioned it - something that happened a lot, when it came to their families. But suddenly, Noora felt a lot of guilt. William didn't even have to say anything. She turned her head away.

"Your parents..." He mumbled, almost in a whisper even though they were alone in the room. "Your parents don't know that you're pregnant?"

No one said a word after that. Especially not Noora, who secretly hoped that a contraction would hit her, so that they could avoid the sensitive topic. It was like stepping onto a minefield.

"Fuck, Noora," William breathed out, running his hands through his hair in frustration as he got up from his seat. "Why haven't you told them?"

Her head snapped back in his direction, watching him pace around the room. "You haven't told yours either!"

"Yes, I have! I sent both my mom and dad a text few days after you told me! I might not have the best relationship with them, but they deserve to at least be informed. My entire life, I've been completely blindsided. No one ever told me anything, no one ever took the time to talk to me and I don't want that for my own child. He or she deserves to be known by my parents, and not kept as a damn secret. I've had enough of those!"

She could tell that he was trying to calm himself and bite his lip, but they'd opened an old wound. It hurt too deeply for him to let it slide.

"I'm not having secrets. I just haven't talked to them..."

"For 9 months? What happened to 'Skyping them every month'?" He stormed for the door, grabbing the door handle and opening. "That's bullshit, Noora. We both know it."

Silence fell over them once more, Noora blinking away oncoming tears as she tried to get through to him with a regretful look. William took a deep breath, keeping himself from bursting and causing further damage.

"I need some fresh air."

He walked out.


	35. DAY 271: MARCH 10TH (pt. 3)

If it wasn't for the tormenting amount of pain coming from the more and more frequent contractions, Noora could've described what she felt as numb. Plain numb. It'd been almost two hours - two hours since William had walked out, and he still wasn't back. The nurses and the midwife had stopped by twice, and the second time, it'd been easy to tell that they were growing suspicious and concerned. Something was wrong.

"Okay Noora, dear," Anna spoke up, checking her for the third time within those two hours. "You're just barely 7 cm dilated, which means he or she is a little, fast one. It won't be too long before you're 10 cm and ready to push."

"How long?" Noora breathed out, eyes closed as she tried to relax. This seemed impossible though.

Anna chuckled, recognising the familiar impatience of upcoming mothers, "It can be everything from 30 minutes to 2 hours."

"I can't last 2 hours like this!" Noora groaned, just before another contraction hit. This one though, was a whole new level of pain that she never thought she'd experience. Beatrice quickly joined her side, grabbing her hand and supporting her through the painful minute that the contraction lasted. After feeling like she couldn't breathe for what felt like forever, Noora took a deep breath and let her head fall back into the pillow. Beads of sweat were starting to form on her forehead. 

"Dear, I hate to meddle, but where is your boyfriend?" the grey-haired nurse asked, grabbing a wet cloth and gently dabbing the young woman's forehead with it.

"H-he went to get some air."

What was she supposed to say? The poor nurse didn't have time to hear Noora and William's long and dramatic story. Noora knew he wouldn't leave her, not for good or for real, but he wouldn't come back before he was ready. What a shitty time to bring that up. Why did he have to do that? He could be mad at her any other day, but not now! She needed him more than ever!

"Nonsense! Is there someone else I can call?" The nurse frowned, grabbing her work phone.

"Eh-" Noora breathed out, considering who'd she be able to stand having in the delivery room with her. No one. Probably not even William, once the pain of birth hit her, but she still wanted him there. More than anyone else. "You can call my good friend Sana," she continued, telling the nurse her friend's number.

"Great. I'll go call her and be right back, okay?"

Noora nodded, biting her lip and holding back a moan. How the hell did she end up in this mess? First of all; pregnant. Second of all; giving birth all by herself. Honestly, she felt like crying. And Noora very rarely allowed herself to cry.

Somewhere else in Oslo, Sana was making her way towards the hospital, driving faster than ever before. She'd been called up by a nurse, Noora's nurse, who'd told her that there seemed to be some problems with Noora and William. Within seconds, Sana had her shoes on and was on her way, mentally killing William at least 10 times. It took her barely 20 minutes, before she pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Not even verifying if she'd locked the car properly, like she always did, she ran towards the entrance. A very familiar figure caught her eye.

William. He was sitting on a bench, head in his hands and bent over. Sana instantly felt her blood boil ever more than it already was.

"William!" She yelled out, approaching as he unveiled his head from his hands and looked up.

"What the hell are you doing out here, when Noora is in there giving birth to your child!"

"Sana you don't und-"

"I don't need to understand! William! Hei!" Sana clapped her hands in front of her face, not trying to be sassy but just upright pissed. "Noora is in there," she pointed towards the tall building, emphasising her point, "going through the worst pain she'll EVER experience. A pain so horrible, yet so beautiful, because it's something that only you two can create together."

William had finally shut up, fully realising that Sana wouldn't let herself be contradicted. Especially not now. All he could do was sit back, and let himself be scolded, as he slowly felt more and more guilty for sitting in front of the hospital, instead of inside it and by Noora's side.

"So either you go in there right now, and support her like whatever issues you're having never happened or you leave, and you and your stupid bangs will never ever come near her again! I'll personally make sure of that..."

Silence dropped on them, once Sana was done talking and being completely right like always. Probably also super intimidated, but mostly just in a hurry to get back, William got back on his feet and ran back to the delivery room as fast as he could. Once back in the room, he was met by the sound of Noora groaning and moaning like he'd never heard before. The two nurses and the midwife were all surrounding her, Beatrice sitting by Noora's propped up legs.

"Fuck, Noora..." He ran to her side, grabbing her hand and kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry. I'm such a  _drittsekk_  and I- _."_

 _"Hold kjeft, William!"_ She got her hand free from his and grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. "I don't want to hear you talk about that anymore. I'm having this damn baby NOW and I need you to shut up about everything else."

Just briefly, William glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. He didn't realise for how long he'd actually been gone, and instantly felt ten times worse than he already did. Once again, he was about to apologise, when he remembered her stern words.

"Okay, w-what should I do?"

Beatrice, not really caring too much about their other issues, quickly caught up with their conversation and joined in. It was clear to see that William was completely out of his element and freaked out. Even Noora, who had bigger 'problems' at this moment, was surprised by how freaked out he looked.

"All you can do is support her, hold her hand and talk her through it. She's going to need you more than ever now, okay? This is the final stretch. Only a few pushes left!"

As Noora then suddenly leaned a bit forwards, to allow herself to push, William propped his arm behind her as to hold her. His other hand was on her shoulder, meaning that he now had a solid, supportive grip on her.

"Okay, Noora. Give me a big big push!" Beatrice cheered on.

Noora started pushing, with all the might she had, groaning and wincing like a wild animal. This didn't comfort William, on the very contrary, but he fought against his fears and kept holding onto her. Seconds later, Noora stopped pushing, almost like coming up for air when diving.

"The head is crowning. You're doing great!" Beatrice smiled at the young couple, before focusing on the baby's slight appearance.

It wasn't exactly crying, but small whimpers definitely escaped Noora's body. She was tired, exhausted even, and everything hurt.

"Let's go. Another push, dear!"

Once again, with all her might, Noora bent over a bit and pushed.

"Yes, very well. It's coming out nicely. A push or two more should do it."

A cry escaped Noora's body out of utter exhaustion. It was all too much, and all her energy was used up. There was no way that she could keep going. Not with all this pain and pressure.

"I can't," she cried out, a few tears spilling onto her cheeks, her body shaking in William's embrace. An instinct to protect and comfort her immediately took over his entire body, telling him what to do, now that she needed it the most. Softly, but with so much emotion, he planted a long kiss to her sweaty temple.

"I'm so proud of you, and I love you so much."

She let out another sob. Now she was definitely crying.

"You're so strong - we both now that. A few more pushes and it'll be over. I promise."

Beatrice looked at William, nodding at him with gratitude before looking back at Noora.

"Listen to William, Noora. He knows you better than anyone else in here. If he says you can, then you can! I'm sure of it."

Noora, without even saying anything, bent over again and pushed, letting out a long whimper of pain. During this, William never let go of her. Not for a second. The push seemed to last forever, when Noora finally heard the magic words.

"One last push! He or she will be here in one push, okay? Give it all you have, even if it feels like you have nothing left, okay?" Beatrice and Anna got ready to receive the baby, whilst the third nurse stood on Noora's free side.

"Come on, Noora. You can do it. I know you can. You're the strongest person I know," William mumbled, his lips lovingly pressed to her ear.

And with what would be the last push, Noora let out the loudest moan of them all, clenching William's hand till it turned red and even past that. Noora never knew how much pain she could handle until know. This was the climax and the peak of everything she'd never tried before. And it didn't stop. The moan slowly turned into a whimper, a cry. Seconds went by, as she kept pushing and pushing and pushing, all while she could feel William right there next to her. He was there and he wasn't leaving.

A high-pitched cry tore through the room, zoning out every other sound. Noora immediately shut up, stopped crying and looked up. There was nothing else in the room. Only her, William and the little human in Beatrice's hands.

"Congratulations! You now officially have a..."

 

 


	36. DAY 271: MARCH 10 (pt. 4)

  
  
  
A few hours later, the sun had gone down, leaving Oslo drenched in a chilly spring-darkness. In a dimly lit hospital room, on the 3rd floor, two young parents were sitting together and admiring their newborn daughter. About an hour ago, their friends had visited them, coming into the room in small groups as to not overwhelm the little family. One by one, their friends had left and the three were now left to themselves. Not too long ago, Anna had checked on both the mother and the baby, meaning that no one was going to disturb them for a while.

Noora had scooted over in the wide hospital bed, allowing William to lie right next to her in it. The upper part of the bed was inclined, working as a back rest so that the couple could sit up, but in the comfort of the bed.

"She's so beautiful," William mumbled, his chin resting on Noora's shoulder. For the past hours, ever since she was born, all he could do was stare at her.

The little girl was safely lying, tucked into a blanket, in her mother's arms. Sure, Noora was exhausted, but that didn't seem to matter anymore. Her heart melted for her little girl, and she couldn't seem to fall asleep, though Frida was sleeping tightly.

"I know. I wonder where she has that from?" Noora let out a tired chuckle, fully aware of what her boyfriend's answer would be.

"I'm pretty sure it's from you," as he said this, William tilted his head, placing his lips to her ear. This allowed him to whisper into the intimacy of her it, causing her to shiver with delight. 

"She has your cute nose and beautiful, plump lips."

"William, she's barely a day old. Things might change," another chuckle escaped Noora's body as she gently stroked her daughter's cheek, making sure that she wouldn't wake her up.

"She's just going to have to look like her mother, which is not a bad thing, at all..." This time it was William's turn to smile and chuckle. "And then have her father's amazing personality."

" _Herregud_. What a mess."

"I know, but don't worry. She'll be much nicer version of me. Not some  _klisje_   _drittsekk_."

Tearing her eyes away from her daughter, Noora turned her head to look at William, causing him to remove his head from the safe spot on her shoulder. A small, tired, but genuine smile spread on her lips. Or it just hadn't left ever since Frida was born.

"You're not a  _klisje drittsekk,"_ she freed an arm from beneath Frida, allowing her to run a hand through William's soft, brown bangs. He closed his eyes at her touch, taking all of her in. "You're amazing. And I love you."

He opened his eyes, allowing them to meet hers. They were surrounded by dark circles, and a bit of red tint from all the tears. Both of joy and pain. Her blonde hair was a mess; sweaty and uneven. Yet she had never looked more beautiful, if you asked William. There was no doubt in his mind.

Tiny tears danced in William's eyes, making his deep brown irises shine. The last time she'd seen this was, when they talked outside Chris' car, as William was about to leave her for London. As to soothe him, Noora leaned her forehead against his, gently stroking his strong jaw.

"I promise I'm going to do all that I can to take care of you two," he whispered.

"You don't have to all the time, you know? You have to take care of yourself, too. You're not perfect, neither am I, but I promise I'll take good care of you two as well," Noora mumbled back.

William closed his eyes, trying to hide his wet eyes and calm himself down. In the end, he was nothing but happy, simply feeling it so strongly that it intimidated him. Being deprived of love and comfort during his entire childhood, it always felt overwhelming, whenever he suddenly got so much of it. Learning how to love Noora wasn't hard. It came very naturally to him. But letting her love him and accepting it? That was the hardest part. How scary was it that even though Frida had only been around for a couple of hours, he already loved her more than anything? It was like nothing he'd ever tried before.

" _Jeg elsker deg, William._ "

Almost like he'd never heard her say that before, William stayed silent, taking in the words. They seemed so brand new, even though he'd heard them a million times before. He knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her. Somehow, this seemed to be a blank page and a new start. Everything felt new, it felt different. Scary. Overwhelming. Better.

"I know I'm good at it. A bit too good, which is bad, but I promise I'll never leave. Please say you'll never leave me?"

"Don't ever doubt that," Noora slid her hand from his jaw, down to his chin, tilting his head to look directly at her.

"Because there's nowhere in hell I'd ever name my daughter  _Magnusson_ , if I planned on ever leaving."   
  
  


**THE END**

 

**A/N:**

**Ahhhh yes, this is the end, my friends! I know that some of you were hoping for more chapters with the baby and Noorhelm taking care of it etc. But I've just come to terms with the fact that I got kind of "fed up" with the story in the end, it got rushed and the writing got really bad. Actually work that I'm not SUPER proud of.  
** **Anyways, it is what it is. As long as you enjoyed it, then I'm happy. My point is: I need to not continue this story - at least not right now. I'd rather maybe wait some time, feel better and do a little sequel or a oneshot-collection about the baby growing up. I'll have to see what I feel like.**

**BUT**

**Don't be too sad. Me and another author, we're working on a new project and I'm already SO excited and proud of it. It's like nothing I've ever done before... And also Noorhelm.**

**So thank you SO SO SO much for every single vote, follow and comment. I appreciate it to the moon and back. This story couldn't have been created if no one was willing to read it and join in on the fun.**

**Lots of love from me!**

**ALT ER LOVE**


End file.
